A New Kind of Family
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Stile's cousin is coming to town and nothing will be the same. Tiffani discovers more than she ever expected in Beacon Hills. Also, a certain werewolf might finally meet his match.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"Stiles, wake up, we need to get your cousin from the airport," Sheriff Stilinski called outside of his son's room and chuckled when he heard Stiles groan before rolling out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Which cousin?" Stiles called out warily as he got changed into jeans and a shirt. He had forgotten that some one of his cousins would be coming out here to live with him and his dad.

"Your favorite," his dad yelled from downstairs and laughed aloud when Stiles groaned and yelled that they should barricade the doors and windows.

Stiles sat back down on his bed and rubbed his face with a sigh. He loved his cousin, Tiffani, who he didn't get to see much, but she was a wild person. One minute she would be all sweet and normal, and the next she would be downing a bottle of rum and beating up whoever insulted her or him. There were many times the Sheriff had to pretend to take her to jail when she was younger to try and scare her to be nicer and not fight, but it never worked.

"You know she'll prank you if you aren't there when I pick her up," his dad yelled again and finally smile lit up Stiles' face.

Stiles had been beyond stressed with the news that his best friend was a werewolf, there was a crazy alpha running around town, Derek was a jerk all the time whenever they saw the guy, and Lydia still did not know he existed. Being a teenage guy was hard enough but being a teenage guy with a friend that is now a werewolf is even harder. With a small chuckle and hope for the future to calm down some, Stiles left his room and he and his dad headed to the airport in his jeep.

Tiffani gave a sigh as she stood outside of the airport with her two suitcases and a carry-on bag beside her. She would sit on the suitcase but she knew by the time she sat down, her cousin and his dad would pull up to get her. She was excited to get away from her hometown and live with her cousin for a while. She was also excited to be away from her stressful family for a year or more. If she liked it so much out here, she might just get her own place and a job so she could stay out here.

"Finally," she said as she grabbed her carry-on bag and moved her suitcases closer to the sidewalk. She saw her cousin's blue jeep heading straight for where she was standing. She had seen pictures of the car on her cousin's social media profile.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills, how was your flight?" Stiles' dad asked as he exited the passenger seat to give her a hug and throw her bags in the back of the jeep.

"Hey, it was good, but of course, I got stuck next to the lady with a crying baby. I'm never having kids," she said with a roll of her eyes before smiling at Stiles, who had gotten out of the car as well. "Hey Stiles, how have you been?" she asked as she pulled him into a hug.

"Ah, you know, normal teenage guy stuff," Stiles said scratching the back of his neck as his thoughts immediately went to all of the craziness that he and Scott were going through.

"Oh so you mean wet dreams and accidental boners," she said and laughed loudly when Stiles' face turned red and he smacked her on the arm. She couldn't quit laughing when she saw her uncles frozen expression of shock. "You guys are going to have so much fun with me living here now, but I do feel bad for your friends. Hey Stiles, are you still friends with Scott?" she asked as they all got in the jeep to head back to Stiles' house.

"Yeah, he's still my friend," Stiles answered from the driver's seat, even though it hurt him to say so because Stiles had been paying more attention to Allison than him lately.

"Awesome, please don't tell him that I plan to torture him as much as I can, he deserves some punishment after cutting my hair and replacing all of my clothes with his clothes for the week I was here last time," she said as she leaned back in the backseat.

"That was ten years," Stiles said and shook his head with a laugh when his cousin said that she always held grudges. "I'd say poor Scott, but he deserves a bit of her pranks for all the times he's deserted me lately," Stiles thought with a frown.

Tiffani noticed her cousin's frown and she knew it had to do with Scott since they had just been talking about the guy. "I guess I'll have to teach that jerk a lesson," she thought with a smirk as she enjoy a nice conversation with her uncle about how she would stay away from boys or at least not send any boy to the hospital. She did not make a promise to either.

The rest of the day, she and Stiles unpacked her stuff in the guest room. They played video games or watched movies the rest of the night until it was time to go to sleep since they both had school tomorrow. She was the same age and in the same grade as Stiles, so most likely they would have almost all of their classes together. She was excited to start somewhere new, but she was even more excited to see Scott and give him a hard time for deserting her cousin, his supposedly best friend. The guy didn't even text Stiles last night, and those two were always talking to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"Rise and shine, Stiles. It's time to go to school, maybe tick off a few teachers, and drive Scott crazy but not in a good way," Tiffani said happily as she kicked open her cousin's door and stood there ready to go. She had on some jeans, converse, a tank top, a leather jacket, and her favorite owl pendant necklace. The only thing missing from her getup was a cup of coffee in one hand.

"Five more minutes," Stiles grumbled before shouting when his cousin tackled him off the bed.

"Sorry, I could only give you five seconds, but now that you're no longer glued to the bed, let's go to school," Tiffani said with a smirk as she got off her cousin, who was glaring at her, and she went downstairs to eat some breakfast before Stiles drove them to school. She didn't have her car out here yet, which was being shipped, so she would have to bum a ride from Stiles until her car arrived in town.

"You guys have a good day, and Tiffani, please watch the language and do not fight with anybody on your first day," Sheriff Stinlinski said giving her a serious look.

"I make no promises," Tiffani yelled with a wink before rushing to get in the passenger seat of Stiles' jeep when he walked downstairs and glared at her.

Tiffani pulled out her phone and checked her emails while Stiles made his way to the car and got in the driver's seat. She looked up when he kept staring at her.

"Do not pick a fight with Scott," was all Stiles said before he put the jeep in gear and started driving towards Beacon Hills High School.

"Fine, I'll pick a fight with somebody else," she thought sarcastically as she enjoyed some music through the rest of the drive.

The high school was busy with students rushing all around the place, which was normal since she had started school here in the middle of the semester. Stiles showed her around and took her to the office so she could get her schedule. The cousins were lucky because she had all of the same classes as Stiles so he could show her around without being late to any classes.

"Stiles," a familiar voice yelled out and the cousins turned around to see Scott running towards them with a pretty girl following them.

"Scott," Tiffani yelled and jumped in front of Stiles to hug the surprised guy before he could stop running. "Your voice finally lowered," she continued and laughed when he pushed her away from him with an affronted look. She just stood there with her hands on her hips as she waited for him to recognize her.

"Tiffani," Scott said slowly and shook his head when she gave him a thumb up.

"Correct, glad to see I wasn't completely forgotten," she said and felt Stiles walk up to stand right beside her. He seemed a little nervous, and as she looked between the two guys, she noticed they both seemed nervous about something. "Well it seems you guys need to talk, so I'm going to steal Scott's stalker and go to the first class of the day," she announced as she grabbed the girl's wrist and started walking away from the guys.

"I'm not Scott's stalker, I'm his girlfriend, Allison Argent," the girl cried out as she gave Tiffani a freaked out look.

"Oh ok, awesome, well I'm Tiffani, Stiles' cousin and one of Scott's old friends, nice to meet you," Tiffani said with a big smile as she kept making her way away from the guys and to the classroom with Allison. She managed to catch one last look at her cousin and friend before entering the classroom, and both of the boys seemed ready to pull their hair out for whatever reason.

Allison started to calm down as the classes went by and she talked with Tiffani more, since the guys still seemed to be a private conversation about something most of the time. Allison wanted to introduce Tiffani to Lydia, but she had a bad feeling the two would clash. She didn't want to cause issues between her friend and a new friend, but she was afraid of the explosion that might happen between the two.

Lunch was going to be the big reveal if Lydia and Tiffani would fight. Tiffani had brought some food from Stiles' house so she was already at the table with Allison, when Stiles and Scott joined the two of them. Stiles was happy his cousin was there because he had someone to actually talk to while Scott drooled over Allison. He had talked with Scott about the Alpha terrorizing the town, and he was worried about his cousin finding out about this secret world they were dealing with.

"Hey Lydia, Jackson," Allison said breaking up the calm atmosphere at the table.

Tiffani's eyes immediately narrowed when Jackson made fun of Stiles and flirted with Allison, right in front of his girlfriend's face. Well she guessed they were boyfriend and girlfriend since Lydia looked ready to claw Tiffani's eyes out when she glanced at Jackson.

"This is Tiffani, Stiles' cousin, she's new in town," Allison continued trying to do introductions and make everything right between the group.

Lydia turned her nose up after analyzing the girl and said a short hello, while Jackson just looked between Stiles and Tiffani before smirking at Tiffani.

"Good to know that not all of his family is an ugly nerd," Jackson said as he winked at Tiffani, who just gave him a kind smile before flinging some of her green beans straight into his face.

"Glad to know that this town still has the asshole jocks that think their dick is god's gift to women, but in reality I bet it's microscopic, and also good job flirting with Scott's girlfriend in front of your girlfriend's face. I'm sure she appreciates being treated like shit, and hopefully she'll get smart and slowly feed you arsenic every chance she gets," Tiffani said sweetly as she batted her eyelashes at Jackson before kicking him in the balls under the table.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"I said don't fight," Stiles hissed fearfully as everyone at the table stared at her in shock.

"No, you said don't pick a fight with Scott," Tiffani said with a wink before smiling at Lydia, who looked between comforting her boyfriend or thanking Tiffani.

"You bitch, you'll pay for that," Jackson growled before storming away from the lunch table with a limp.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Tiffani said rolling her eyes before smirking at Lydia. "If you ever need me to kick him again, please let me know, I'll be happy to do it. He shouldn't treat you like that," she told Lydia, who was still giving her a curious look.

"I'll keep that in mind," Lydia said with a nod of her head and her usual smirk before she left the table.

"Are you crazy?" Stiles yelped after Lydia left the cafeteria and Jackson wasn't running back to kill him or his cousin.

"Yes, but you should already know that," Tiffani replied with a wink and enjoyed the rest of her lunch while the others looked at her with dropped jaws. "Keep your mouths open like that and I'll use them for target practice or make inappropriate jokes, one of the two," she said with a shrug, and she busted out laughing when Scott and Allison quickly shut their mouths.

The rest of the day passed without too many incidents, and surprisingly Tiffani did not land herself in detention on the first day. Stiles and Scott had actually made a bet that she would or would not be in detention, and Stiles was glad he had faith in his cousin because he won twenty dollars. He dreaded Lacrosse practice after today, and he especially did not want Jackson to try to fight his cousin after or before practice since she would have to stick around until practice was over.

Tiffani gave a small sigh as she sat on the bleachers bored out of her mind. She frowned even more when she saw her cousin sitting on the bench during practice. "Let me guess, they don't give him a chance to play at all," she thought as she looked from the coach, Jackson, and Scott. She glared at Jackson when he scowled at her. "Tiny," she whispered as she held her fingers barely apart, and she laughed when he looked as if he was growling at her.

"It's not that tiny," Lydia's voice piped up out of nowhere and Tiffani laughed when the girl sat beside her.

"Well I didn't need to know that, but it sure is fun to piss him off," Tiffani told the redhead before turning to face her on the bleachers. "So what's fun to do around here besides anger your boyfriend or prank my cousin and his friends?" she asked Lydia, who was looking between her boyfriend and her.

"Well Allison and I usually go shopping if we aren't on dates," Lydia said as if it was common knowledge.

"Shopping, not for me, unless it's for video games, then I'm all for shopping. Do you know of any good hiking trails?" she asked and laughed at Lydia's affronted look. "I'll take that as a no," she chuckled before the girls were joined by Allison, and they all watched the guys practice. Well Allison and Lydia watched the guys practice, Tiffani just played games on her cell phone until it was over. She would have cheered for Stiles, but they kept him on the bench the entire practice.

Tiffani saw the guys leaving the field to get changed out of their practice clothes, and she decided to go wait by Stiles' jeep while he changed. She waved goodbye to Allison and Lydia, who were still ogling about their boyfriends. "Gag me if I ever get like that," she thought while leaning up against Stiles' jeep. She let herself relax before frowning as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She looked around to see if somebody was watching her, but she didn't see anything.

"Hey nerd," Jackson's voice carried over the parking lot as he marched towards her.

She rolled her eyes and yelled back, "So unoriginal!"

"You embarrass me like that again then you'll regret you ever came out and I'll make your cousin's life hell as well," Jackson threatened as he stood right in front of her and poked her shoulder as hard as he could.

"Poke me again and see how I can make your life hell," Tiffani muttered with a glare as she didn't back down to the jerk.

Jackson did growl this time as he went to poke her again, but he yelped as she grabbed his finger and bent it in a weird way before twisting his arm behind his back, and then she kicked the back of his knees so his legs would give out and he would crumble to the concrete. "Let go," he hissed as he felt her pulling more on his arm and hurting his shoulder.

"I'll let go after you listen. I don't care who you are or who the hell you think you are in this school or town. I will not let you treat me or my cousin like crap. My cousin is a much better person than you'll ever be. Also, if you threaten me again, I'll break your arm. No more lacrosse for you," she growled in his ear before she released him and kicked him away from her.

"Tiffani," Stiles called out warily when he was walking towards his car and he saw Jackson down on the concrete. "Is everything all right?" he questioned as he slowly approached since Jackson was standing up. He rushed to the car after Jackson stormed away to his own car. "What is going on?" he yelped at his cousin as they got in his jeep.

"Oh nothing, just some power plays. Now let's get home, eat some food, and then I'm going hiking," Tiffani said happily as she leaned back in the seat, but she quickly jumped up again when Stiles immediately screamed no. "What? Why shouldn't I go hiking?" she questioned slowly as she watched her cousin fight back his panic.

"Wolves, there are wolves in the woods," Stiles said but he gave a nervous chuckle when he received a look of disbelief from Tiffani.

"Wolves aren't in these parts, haven't been for years. So unless you have a legitimate reason, I'm going hiking tonight," Tiffani said with a roll of her eyes as the rest of the car ride passed with her cousin giving her stupid reasons not to go hiking.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"Dad, tell Tiffani that it's too dangerous to go hiking," Stiles yelled as soon as the teens entered his house.

"Wah, wah, wah," Tiffani grumbled as she went upstairs to drop off her book-bag in the guest room before she headed back downstairs for dinner. She sat in the living room with her uncle while Stiles made supper. "So where are the best trails?" she asked after she and her uncle sat on the couch in silence.

"You're not going hiking," the Sheriff immediately said and gave a glare of his own when he saw Tiffani glaring back at him. "It's too dangerous," he started to explain.

"Let me guess, a wild animal is going to eat my face off," Tiffani said sarcastically as she stood up from the couch so she could go into the kitchen. "Just give me a gun and I'll be fine," she called out to the living room and laughed when her uncle immediately dismissed that idea. "So what is for supper?" she asked as she leaned against the counter by Stiles as he stirred something in a pot on the stove.

"Vegetable soup," Stiles said and sighed when he heard his cousin make a disgusted noise. "It's good for you," he told her and wondered why he had to put up with these unhealthy people. Dealing with his dad was troublesome enough when it came to food.

"But it has vegetables," Tiffani said with a shiver before smirking as she realized she had some cash in her back pocket. "Pizza," she thought and gave her cousin a smile before running out of the room to order a pizza. "Stiles will kill me, but he'll get over it," she thought as she ordered a nice cheese pizza and a side order of wings. "I'll definitely need to go hiking after eating all this," she muttered before opening the bedroom window so she could keep an eye out for the pizza, so she could run outside and get it before the pizza guy rang the doorbell and alerted her cousin to the food.

She passed the time by texting Lydia and Allison until she saw the delivery guy's car stop at the bottom of the driveway. She threw her phone on the bed and raced for the front door before he could ring the doorbell. She ignored the confused looks from her cousin and uncle as she ran past the dining room. Sneaking the pizza and wings into the house would be difficult, but at this point, she was so hungry that she would just deal with the consequences later after they saw her bring in the food.

"You bought pizza?" Stiles yelled as he just barely saw his cousin race back upstairs with a big box of pizza.

"She also bought wings, I can smell them," his dad said, which only got him a glare from his son. "Great soup by the way," Sheriff Stilinski said with a forced chuckle. The soup was delicious, but the pizza and wings smelled so much better.

"She'll just get fat," Stiles said with a shrug before yelping when a chicken bone was thrown at him from the hallway. "Tiffani," he shouted angrily when he caught the sound of her laughter as she raced back upstairs. "You'll get even fatter now," he shouted before forcing the soup down his throat since he was so annoyed.

"You never tell a woman she's going to get fat, even if she is eating chicken wings and pizza with no one to help her eat it," Tiffani grumbled before laughing as she threw another chicken bone in the garbage, which was across the room from her bed. "Now I'm definitely going hiking tonight, just to freak Stiles out," she muttered as she finished the last piece of cheese pizza.

She took the empty boxes downstairs and chuckled at her uncle, who was pouting at her. "Next time I'll share," she whispered as she walked past him to throw away the boxes in the kitchen. She froze when she saw an angry Stiles standing in the kitchen, as if he had been waiting on her. "I don't like vegetables," she said as she walked to the trash can and threw away the boxes.

"They're good for you," he said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"So? That doesn't mean I'll eat them or like them," Tiffani said before sighing and walking over to her cousin to give him a hug. "I'm sure it was great soup, but I don't eat that kind. Make me a potato soup and I'll eat it, but that's the only vegetable soup I'll eat. I'm sure you make an awesome homemade pizza though," she told him with a wink and laughed at his frustrated sigh, even though he returned her hug.

"Are you still planning on going hiking tonight?" he whispered to her.

"Of course, I'll take my knife if it makes you feel better," she replied in a whisper.

"You have a knife?" he questioned as he pulled back from her in surprise.

"Not just a knife, I have a knife collection," Tiffani told him before she was able to finally get her cousin to give in and tell her a few of the best hiking trails. He seemed to hesitate about some trails, but he still told her what she wanted to know. "I'll be careful," she told him later when she had packed a little bag and put on some better clothes for hiking.

"Call me if you need help," Stiles said and sighed in relief when she gave him a thumb up before she started running away from the house to get to the nearest forest trail. His relief quickly disappeared when he went upstairs and saw her cell phone on her bed, and then he saw the calendar on the wall. "Full moon," he squeaked before grabbing her phone, and then he booked it to his jeep. He tried calling Scott, but the phone would only go to voice mail. "Scott, now is not the time to be ignoring your phone," he snapped before he drove away from his house to go after his cousin. "An alpha running around and killing people is bad enough, but my crazy cousin being out in the woods on a full moon with a wild alpha out there is even worse," he snapped at himself as he sped down the road.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"This place is great," Tiffani said calmly as she was hiking deeper into the woods. Everything was so calm and relaxed here, and she definitely needed a calm and relaxed atmosphere to help her breathe. Moving here with her cousin was going to be great, but it was definitely going to take some time to get used to. Hiking always helped her escape back home and now it would help her relax here in a new home.

"I hope Stiles doesn't have too big of a panic attack since I forgot my phone at the house, on purpose," she said with a chuckle. "Phones are not allowed when I'm hiking," she sighed as she just took a moment to stop and breathe in the air around her. "He'll probably be bald by the time I get back home. He's such a mother hen, but that's a good thing about him," she said as she started walking again. She had to pull out her flashlight since the sun had gone down and the forest was extremely dark.

She continued hiking deeper for another thirty minutes before she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She froze and shined the flash light around her to see if she could spot an animal or someone. She didn't think a person would be out this far, but she was crazy enough to be out here so it wasn't too farfetched to think someone else was out here. She still pulled her knife out of her back pocket just in case she needed to use it, but she didn't flip out the blade just yet.

"Is anyone there?" she called out as she continued to survey the area surrounding her. She immediately flipped the blade out when she heard a deep growl. "Nice sound effect," she said with her own growl before quick footsteps were approaching her area. The growling stopped and she braced herself for a fight when a man jumped out of the bushes near her.

"You need to leave," the man growled at her and she hid her knife from his sight just in case she would need to sneak attack him.

"Why? Are you the park ranger or something?" Tiffani questioned as she refused to back down to this unknown man, who didn't look much older than her.

"No, but it's dangerous out here just leave," he said as he looked torn between stomping towards her or running after something, which he seemed to be looking at through the darkness.

"So scary, is a rabid bunny going to attack me?" she snapped with a roll of her eyes before she started hiking away from the man. She kept her knife in her hand, but she was not going to deal with this weirdo anymore, even if he was nice to look at. Her eyes widened when she felt her hand grabbed and she was spun around to face the guy. His blue eyes met her hazel eyes as they glared at each other. "Or are you going to attack me?" she whispered as she never broke eye contact.

"Get out of here and go back home," the man growled and she could have sworn she saw his eyes flash a bright blue for a second. "Stiles and Scott are probably worried," the man said as he released her and pushed her hand away from him.

"Wait, how do you know Scott and my cousin?" she shouted as the man started walking away from her.

"You smell like them," he snapped before running away from her.

"I smell like them?" Tiffani questioned and gave the spot where the man once was a weird look. "I do not," she said before turning around to start hiking back to Stiles' house. "I do not smell like two teenage boys who can't control their hormones," she ranted as she was about halfway back to the house. She would have kept walking to the house if it wasn't for her name being yelled as loud as possible. "Mother hen," she thought with a chuckle as she watched Stiles run down the path and give her a tight hug, which almost sent them crashing to the dirt below.

"Missed you too," she said after her cousin stopped constricting her airways. "So why'd you come out here to find me?" she asked and laughed when he held up her phone and gave her an unhappy look. "Oh right, my phone, how could I forget that?" she said and laughed when he smacked her arm.

"You left it on purpose," he roared and ranted the whole way back to his jeep. He was ignorant to the fact that Tiffani was taking a video of his mother hen ranting. She wouldn't post it anyway, just keep it for her own personal amusement or future blackmail. She always enjoyed having nice blackmail.

Stiles was already in the jeep and Scott just gave her a wave before he went to his own car, which had Allison in the passenger seat. "You interrupted his booty call didn't you?" she asked her cousin, who glared at her with a bright blush on his face.

"It's not my fault, all Scott can think about is sex," Stiles snapped and started up a whole new rant, which only made Tiffani laugh.

She was about to get in the jeep, but stopped when the hair on the back of her neck stood up again. She looked behind her towards the forest and saw two red eyes staring at her before they disappeared from sight. "So that must have been what growled at me," she thought with an intrigued smirk. "Hey, want to go get ice cream?" she asked to distract her ranting cousin and also to distract herself from the red eyes she just saw.

"You want ice cream after what you had for supper? You're going to get fat," Stiles yelled before he took off driving back to his house.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"Tiffani, wake up," Stiles yelled as he stood outside of the guest bedroom, which was now his cousin's bedroom. "We're going to be late for school," he snapped as he banged his hand on the door. All of the stress from last night had kept him from sleeping well and he was cranky.

"Hit the door again and I'm biting you," Tiffani shouted as she flung the door open to stare her cousin down. She smirked when he saw that she was fully dressed and ready to go. "What were you saying about being late to school?" she asked with a teasing look as she brushed past him to go downstairs.

"Never mind," he said with a sigh as he threw his hands up in the air. "Just please be less confrontational today," he continued as they told the Sheriff goodbye and went out to the jeep.

Tiffani sat in the jeep in silence as if thinking about his words before saying, "Fine, I'll be nicer to everyone except Jackson. I'm still going to make small penis jokes around him."

"Of course you are," Stiles whined as he wanted to slam his head in the steering wheel, but he resisted since he was still driving. "Just keep it to a minimum, please," he whispered as he pulled into a parking spot at the school. He looked and frowned even more when he saw Jackson standing at the doors of the high school most likely waiting to torture him and his cousin. "Today is not my day," he grumbled as they exited the jeep and started walking towards the entrance.

"Oh look," Tiffani said with a smirk and went to go torment Jackson, but she felt someone grab her hand and pull her around the school building to a different entrance instead of the main one. "Well hello, Scott," she said confused as he pulled her into an empty classroom, and her cousin quickly followed the two of them. "How are you on this wonderful morning?" she asked and laughed at the weird look he gave her.

"Fine, but that's not important. Why did you go out hiking last night?" Scott asked as he tried to give her a disapproving look. He even crossed his arms over his chest, which made Tiffani raise an eyebrow at him. "You could have gotten hurt or worse," he continued, and she only raised the eyebrow higher when he started ranting like Stiles did last night.

"Ok, breathe," Tiffani said as she snapped her fingers in front of Scott. "I went hiking because that's what I do. Unless some crazy serial killer is running around in those woods, then I'm going to continue to go hiking around here. Unless you have an actual excuse about why it is dangerous to go out there at night, then I will continue to go hiking," she said as she put her hands on her hips.

A silence settled in the classroom as Stiles and Scott alternated between looking at each other and looking at her. Tiffani just rolled her eyes and stared the pair of friends down while they had a conversation through their eyes.

"Just tell her, she'll find out anyway, she's good about figure out stuff like that, weird I know, but true," Stiles muttered to Scott, who gave a sigh and a nod before looking at Tiffani.

"Stiles will bring you to my house after school and I'll tell you what's going on," Scott said as the warning bell for first period rang through the school.

"Ok, just don't ditch either of us for Allison," Tiffani teased with a wink as she left the classroom to get to her first class.

The rest of the school day went pretty normal. Jackson stayed away from Tiffani, but she could see him planning something in his peanut brain. "Bring it," she just thought before focusing back on what Scott and Stiles might have to tell her later today. She had never seen either of them as tense as they were earlier, but at least they would explain what in the world was making them freak out so much about her hiking in the middle of the night.

"Finally, that's over," Stiles exclaimed as they were walking out of the school to go to his jeep.

"Guess what, you get to do it again tomorrow," Tiffani teased and laughed when he tried to hit her.

"I hate you," he grumbled as they entered the jeep. Stiles waved at Scott, who was driving out of the parking lot ahead of them.

"So what's the big secret?" Tiffani asked and laughed when her cousin just told her to be patient. "Fine, I'll be patient, but it's going to drive me crazy to wait," she said as she leaned back in the passenger seat after throwing her book bag in the backseats.

The drive to Scott's house was mostly passed in silence except for the few random comments from Tiffani, who was only trying to bug her cousin some more. Stiles practically tried to kick her out of his jeep when they parked in Scott's driveway. Unfortunately, Scott was coming out of the house about to leave, and Stiles could only glare at him already knowing what was going on.

"Oh no, you don't," Tiffani snapped as she grabbed Scott's keys and cell phone. "You are not running off to go make-out with Allison. You're going to get your butt back inside that house and tell me exactly what the hell is going on in this town that should keep me from hiking," she continued as she marched into Scott's house while keeping his keys and phone away from him. "If you grab for these one more time, they are going somewhere you won't grab for them," she threatened, and he still tried to grab them. "You were warned," she growled before stomping over to Stiles, grabbing the front of his pants, and dropping the phone and keys into the front of his pants. "Don't move, so they won't fall out," she told her cousin with a glare before smiling at a devastated and annoyed Scott.

"Now sit down and tell me what is going on," she told the angry male with a smirk, as she made herself comfortable in a living room chair.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"You put my phone and keys down his pants," Scott yelled as he stood in front of where Tiffani was sitting down.

"I'll do something worse if you don't tell me what is going on," she promised as she leaned back in the seat.

Scott stood there huffing and puffing as he looked between the two cousins. He threw his arms up and yelled in frustration when Stiles just nodded his head to say that she would do something worse if he didn't start talking. He slumped down in a seat and started explaining what was going on in Beacon Hills. Stiles just kept an eye on his friend in case Scott got really angry and went all werewolf, but thankfully his friend stayed relatively calm. Neither of them knew everything about werewolves yet, but they were doing the best they could.

Tiffani sat in thoughtful silence as she took in everything that Scott told her. "Prove it," were the first words she uttered.

Scott made himself change into his werewolf form and he stood there calmly before jumping when Tiffani jumped out of her seat and looked at his face and hands closely. He looked over at Stiles, who just rolled his eyes.

"Of course, you take this easier than we did," Stiles muttered as he watched his cousin inspect the werewolf Scott.

"This is awesome, but wait, what does this have to do with me not going hiking? Are you going to pop out of the bushes and kill me?" she questioned Scott, even though the memory of that random guy with blue eyes flashed into her mind.

"No, well at least I hope not, but the alpha that bit me, he's still out there and he's killing people. Stiles and I will stop him, but for now you have to stay out of the woods at night. It's dangerous," Scott told her as he finally got some breathing room when she backed away from him.

"What about that random guy I saw in the woods last night?" she muttered and of course Scott heard her since he had enhanced hearing.

"What random guy? Did he have dark hair and blue eyes? Kind of buff," Stiles asked as he joined his cousin on the couch.

"Yup, that's him. Is he a werewolf too? He told me that I smelled like you two," she said as he draped her legs over Stiles' lap.

"Stay away from him," Scott growled as his eyes flashed yellow even though he had already changed back to his normal self.

"Don't tell her that," Stiles whined as he covered his eyes. "Now she won't stay away from him," he grumbled as Tiffani just gave him a pat on the head.

"Well if he's not the alpha, then there is no reason to stay away from him," Tiffani said as she started thinking about another hiking trip.

"He's dangerous, just stay away from him," Scott snapped before asking Stiles for his phone and keys, even though he looked like he wanted a new pair instead of the ones from Stiles' pants. "Now I have to go meet Allison," he said and ignored the eye rolling from his friends. Scott left the house without even glancing back at the duo.

Stiles let out a sigh at his friend once again abandoning him before he looked at his cousin. "You took that really well. Scott and I flipped when he was first bitten," he told her as she stood up and stretched her arms above her head. "Don't tell me you're going hiking again tonight," he said with a narrowed gaze.

Tiffani just winked at him and said, "You know since it's so dangerous, you should go hiking with me so at least I won't be alone. Scott doesn't need our help anyway since he's probably just playing tonsil hockey with his stalker, oops, I mean girlfriend. Anyways, we haven't done anything fun yet since I've been here, let's go hiking together." She sat back down by him and gave him a pouting look. "Please go with me. It'll be fun, I'll bring your dad's gun if it makes you feel better. You know I'm a good shot," she told him with a wink.

"Fine, but you better have your gun permit with you," he said and stopped when she immediately flashed her wallet at him with the gun permit. "Really hate you sometimes," he mumbled as they rushed to go back to his house so they could change into better clothes to go hiking and to get a few things like flashlights and snacks.

Tiffani made sure to put the gun on safety before slipping it into a holster she had brought with her. She always came prepared. She was tempted to bring her dagger, but she left it at home so she wouldn't freak out her cousin. He always freaked out when her weapon obsession was brought up, or when she went hiking with weird weapons.

Stiles led the way through some of the trails and the sun continued to sink. He definitely did not look comfortable hiking in the dark, but Tiffani's calm demeanor helped him breathe a little easier. The moon not being full also helped him calm down some.

"Hey Stiles, what's that?" Tiffani called out as she spotted a building a little bit in the distance.

"Just an abandoned house," Stiles called back and immediately cursed when he spotted his cousin running straight for the old Hale house, where grumpy wolf Derek was living. "He better nor hurt her, or me," he thought as he raced after his wild cousin. "Please don't anger the werewolf," he also thought afterwards when he was getting closer to the house. He would definitely need to teach his cousin who to and not to anger in this town.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

Tiffani's eyes widened in awe when she finally reached the house, which she could tell had been burned years ago. "Surprised it's still in such good condition," she muttered as she started walking around the building. "Is it abandoned?" she muttered before laughing when she got a silly idea to knock on the front door. She ignored her out of breath cousin, who was still trying to get to the house, and he was yelling for her to not go in the house. "I'm not going in, I'm knocking," she whispered as she knocked on the front door.

She just didn't expect for the guy from last night in the woods to open the door, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Her eyes widened as she looked up to see him staring at her surprised. However, the man's eyes narrowed when Stiles walked up behind her, but not too close.

"What are you two doing here?" the man growled as his eyes stayed focused on Tiffani, who was enjoying the view of him being shirtless.

"We were just leaving, Derek," Stiles said as he grabbed his cousin's wrist, but she pulled it out of his grip.

"Actually, we're not leaving yet. Hi, I'm Tiffani, that guy's cousin. Nice to meet you again," Tiffani said as she kept Stiles from grabbing her and dragging her away. "So why didn't you tell me that some rogue Alpha werewolf was running around last night and I could have been mincemeat? That's really something you should tell a girl," she said and laughed when he looked at her surprised before growling at her and his eyes flashed sapphire blue. "Scary," she teased as he shifted to his werewolf look. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you or Scott, but I'd like to help you guys stop the Alpha," she started to say but was stopped by a growling Derek being close to her face.

"You will forget about this stay out of these woods and off this property," he growled even though he was confused about her not showing any fear towards him, while Stiles was looking terrified behind her.

"Or what?" she asked and glared when he got even closer to her face. "Are you going to stop me?" she questioned him as she just barely saw the hint of fangs in his mouth. "Wonder what it would be like to kiss a guy with fangs?" she thought ignoring whatever Derek threatened her with. "Time to find out," she thought with a smirk as she moved forward and kissed him. She would have laughed when she felt him freeze, but she was enjoying the kiss.

"Tiffani," Stiles screamed as he grabbed his cousin and immediately started running away from the Hale house, which made Tiffani have to run with him.

"Best night ever," Tiffani shouted with a laugh when she caught sight of Derek's shocked look. "I should definitely do that again," she muttered as she and Stiles ran for his jeep at the end of the trail.

"Are you nuts? Do you want him to kill you?" Stiles shouted as he fumbled to get his keys out of his pocket so he could open his car door and drive them away from here.

"Nuts, yes, death wish, no," Tiffani said as she leaned against the passenger seat while trying to stop laughing. "Stiles there is no way you can stop me from teasing Derek. I can tell he will be a blast to mess with and maybe kiss again, but I'll wait until I can surprise him again," she said after getting in the jeep. She started laughing again at the look on her cousin's face. She was in a good mood the rest of the night after she and Stiles arrived at his house.

Stiles of course went into mother hen mode and ranted about how she shouldn't tease or randomly kiss werewolves that could rip her head off. After he finished his rant, he went to bed and she went up to her room and immediately fell asleep. Her good mood stayed with her the rest of the night until the next morning.

She was cornered by Jackson in the parking lot, and Stiles had already went into the school with Scott. With a tired sigh, she looked up at Jackson, who couldn't look anymore arrogant. "What do you want? It's too early to deal with you," she grumbled as she leaned back against Stiles' jeep passenger door.

"I know you know why McCall has gotten better at lacrosse all of a sudden, and you're going to tell me," Jackson threatened as he stepped closer to her.

"Steroids," she said with a yawn.

"Male enhancement pills," she said when Jackson didn't look convinced.

"Scott uses what," Lydia exclaimed as she walked past the pair and quickly rushed into the school, most likely to talk to Allison.

"That wouldn't help him in lacrosse," Jackson snapped as he slammed a hand by her head onto the jeep. He looked ready to snarl as he trapped her between him and the jeep.

"How would you know? Have you used them before?" she asked with a smirk and laughed when he really did snarl at her. "You make this too easy, Jackson. I've only been in town for a few days. Scott must have just been working out more over the break or his asthma isn't as bad. Also, maybe you should get some chill pills. It'll seriously help you relax. You'll be bald by the time you're thirty with how you're stressing," she told him and gave him a pat on the shoulder before slipping out from between him and the jeep.

"I wasn't done yet," Jackson yelled as he watched Tiffani walk to the school.

"Call your doctor if it won't go away after four hours," she shouted back at him, and he glared more ferociously when other students gave him weird looks.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"You told Allison that I use what?" Scott snapped at lunch when Tiffani finally sat down at the table, and she noticed Allison and Lydia were sitting at a different table.

Tiffani sat down with a sigh and put her head down on the table. "I didn't tell Allison anything. I told Jackson stupid crap since he kept bugging me about why you're now so good at lacrosse. Lydia just happened to overhear and then go run her mouth to your girlfriend," she grumbled before sitting back up and taking a bite of her pizza, which Stiles was about to steal.

"But why that?" Scott whined to her before trying to look at Allison, who wasn't looking at him.

"It was funny at the time," she said with a shrug before jumping when he slammed his head into the table. "I'm sure you have enough down there to please Allison, so quit worrying about it," she continued and laughed when Stiles slapped a hand over her mouth and Scott gave her a shocked look.

"I'll buy her a muzzle, I promise," Stiles said as he couldn't believe his cousin said that about his friend. He knew she didn't like him like that, but it was still weird to hear her talk so freely. He yelped when she bit into his fingers. He gave her a glare when he snatched his hand away from her mouth, and he saw her smirking at him.

"No to the muzzle, but now onto more important things. Have you guys figured out any clues that would help us figure out who the rogue, crazy, alpha is?" she asked and frowned when they gave her nervous looks. "What are you guys planning?" she questioned as she gave them a glare, when they looked like they didn't want to tell her. "Tell me now, or I'll tell Allison you enjoy certain questionable hobbies," she said with a wink.

Scott's eyes flashed gold and he gave her a growl before grabbing her arm and leading her out of the cafeteria. Stiles followed the two with some worry written across his face. He didn't think Scott would hurt his cousin, but with him being a new werewolf, there was no telling. Scott ended up leading Tiffani and Stiles to an empty classroom somewhere in the school, and then he told Tiffani how they were going to sneak into the school tonight and try to call the alpha out and face him.

"Are you two idiots?" she asked and really wanted to smack both of them on the back of their heads.

"Hey, I don't hear you coming up with a plan," Scott snapped, and everyone could tell he was still upset about earlier.

"Well you two numbskulls keep deserting me to actually discuss plans. So quit running away from me every time you want to make a plan, and I might be able to help you guys," Tiffani said as she rolled her eyes at Scott.

"If you promise not to embarrass me in front of Allison anymore then we'll include you in all of the planning," Scott said and he shook his head when Tiffani came over and gave him a pink promise. "Good, now we're putting this plan into action tonight, so be ready this afternoon," he said before leaving the cousins alone.

"You seriously have a death wish," Stiles whined as he sat on a desk.

"Well if I do, then you definitely do. Taking on an alpha by yourself, are you crazy?" she asked as she sat on a desk across from him.

"I know this is nuts, but what are we supposed to do? That thing wants Scott as part of his pack, and he wants Scott to kill someone to become part of it," Stiles snapped as he jumped off the desk to pace around the classroom.

"Well I didn't know that part of the story. If we're going to do this, then we're going to have to be smart about it, and by smart, I mean we need to ask for help from somebody who might know what we should do," Tiffani said as she just watched her cousin panic.

"No, we are not asking him for help. He's been threatening us too," Stiles yelled when he knew immediately that his cousin was talking about Derek Hale. "He's not a really bad guy, but he won't help us. He's just in this for himself. I'm not sure how, but he is," he continued and missed the fact that his cousin was slipping out of the room. "Wait, Tiffani," he yelled when he finally realized minutes after ranting that his cousin was gone.

The rest of the day went by pretty quick, and now Tiffani was racing to get to Allison's car for a ride before Scott or Stiles could grab her. Allison was going to drop her off at the trail, since she needed to go see Derek, but she told Allison she would be going hiking. She knew Scott and Stiles would tie her up and throw her in the back of the jeep before they would ever let her get near Derek, but he really didn't scare her like he did the guys. Of course, she should be wary if he decided to rip her throat out, but she doubted he would go that far.

Tiffani waved goodbye to Allison before running into the woods. She needed to make it to the house as fast as she could just in case Scott tried to chase after her and stop her. She was slightly out of breath by the time she made it to the Hale house. She was about to knock on the door when someone grabbed her hand and spun her around so her back hit the door.

"Just the guy I needed to see," Tiffani said with a smile as she was being stared down by a growling Derek, who did not look pleased to see her.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"You shouldn't have come here," Derek growled at her but he kept his face a distance away from her so she wouldn't surprise kiss him again, even though he didn't dislike the kiss. He just didn't like being taken by surprise.

"Of course, I should have. You're the only werewolf I know that isn't a hormonal crazy teenage boy, who cares more about getting some then actually getting rid of this rogue alpha, which is enjoying killing people," Tiffani said with a shrug before smirking up at Derek. "Those two guys might be scared of you, but I know we need your help. Those two are planning on going to the high school at night and using the intercom system to call the alpha there. I'm not sure what they have planned after that, but it's probably not going to go as they think it will," she continued explaining as she freed herself from his grip and leaned against the front door without being caged in.

"Idiots," Derek snapped and looked up at her when she chuckled.

"My thought exactly, so are you going to meet us at the school and help?" she asked as she pushed off the door and went to stand in front of Derek.

"And why should I?" Derek asked as he gave her his usual frown.

"And why shouldn't you?" Tiffani quipped back with a raised eyebrow. "This town is where you grew up and lived for a good while, so why in the world would you be ok with a rogue alpha causing trouble in your territory? If you don't help us, fine, but if I get killed by that thing then I'm haunting you for eternity," she snapped before shoving past him and walking back down the hiking trail. "Why are guys so difficult about helping?" she grumbled the entire time she marched back down the trail to get to Stiles house. However, she gave a nervous laugh when she saw Stiles and his jeep waiting for her at the bottom of the trail.

"You must be psychic, knowing I needed a ride, so sweet," she exclaimed and rushed to give her frustrated cousin a hug before rushing to the passenger seat. She gave an even more nervous laugh when she spotted an angry Scott sitting in the backseats of the jeep. "Hi Scott, you look nice today, did you change your hair?" she questioned and yelped when Stiles jumped in the jeep and punched her arm.

"I told you to stay away from him, he's dangerous," Stiles said as he started the jeep and took off driving to the school, which was abandoned by now.

"And calling a crazy alpha to the school without a plan isn't dangerous," she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"We have a plan," Scott growled and then quit when Tiffani reached back and flicked his nose.

"No, you really don't, accept it and quit growling at me or I'll tell Allison that you do worse things than questionable hobbies and male enhancement pills," Tiffani threatened and smiled when Scott didn't growl at her again. "So quick question, did anybody bring any silver bullets?" she asked and immediately sighed when they just looked at her as if she was crazy about wanting to have a gun. "I like guns," she whispered with a pout before looking up anxiously when she saw them pulling into the school's parking lot.

"So smart ones, let's go or are you scared?" Tiffani said after she was the first one out of the jeep, and she saw the two guys just sitting there wondering if they should even do this. Rolling her eyes, she glanced up at the full moon and then to the school. "Meet you two inside," she shouted as she made her way into the school. She was surprised the school didn't have security cameras, which were normal for most schools, but Beacon Hills was an exception. "I should leave funny messages on every white board in this school," she whispered as she and the guys, who finally joined her, and they were sneaking into the office.

"Don't you dare," Stiles whispered as the cousins watched Scott start messing around with the intercom system.

"You know it would be hilarious," she whispered back to Stiles before busting out laughing when Scott gave a pathetic attempt at a howl. "What was that? Werewolf puberty?" she asked as she leaned against Stiles because all of her laughter.

"Shut up," Scott snapped even though he was now glaring at Stiles, who was also giggling. Scott growled before finally giving out a good howl. He wondered how far the howl would travel, and he did it a few more times before turning off the intercom system.

"So what do we do now?" Tiffani asked and laughed when they glared at her. "Never mind," she teased as she started walking around the school. She didn't stray too far from Stiles and Scott, but she needed to figure out some way to stop the Alpha or maybe just trap him. She really didn't even know this building that well, so she wasn't going to be much help in this plan. "I should have brought a gun," she grumbled as she peaked out the front doors and to the parking lot. The hair on the back of her neck started to stand up as she glanced around at the dark parking lot and woods behind it.

"Tiffani," Derek's voice called out and scared her to death. He was smirking for just a moment when she looked over at him, and his smirk disappeared as she approached him and he felt a presence in the woods near them. "Alpha," he thought as he tensed and his eyes flashed blue.

"Don't scare me like that," Tiffani snapped as she hit Derek on the chest before noticing his eyes. "Crap, he's in the woods isn't he," she whispered meaning the alpha. The nod from Derek just made her curse Scott and Stiles a couple of times in her head.

"He's not showing, we should just go," Stiles whined as he and Scott walked out of the front doors. "Hey, get away from my cousin," he yelled when he noticed Tiffani standing close to Derek, whose eyes were glowing.

"Stiles, he's here," Scott said in what he wished was a whisper, but it sounded more like a shout in the quiet parking lot.

Chaos erupted as the alpha raced out of the woods and straight for Tiffani and Derek.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"Tiffani," Stiles screamed as he watched Derek shove his cousin out of the way and the alpha ran his hand through Derek's stomach.

"Derek," Tiffani shouted as she watched something she never thought she would see. A large fully shifted werewolf was towering over Derek with his hand reaching through Derek's stomach. "Get off him," she screamed and rushed up to kick the werewolf in the back. She was only able to do that before Scott raced forward and pulled her away from the alpha and Derek, and then she, Scott, and Stiles ran into the school and closed the doors behind them.

"Where did it go?" Stiles squeaked as he and the others peered through the small front door windows.

"I don't know, but we have to call for help. He'll die if we don't," Tiffani said and pulled out her phone to call an ambulance and the police.

"We'll die if we don't get out of here," Scott growled as he could feel the alpha trying to mess with his head.

"I swear, if you try to go all psycho on us, I'm castrating you," she threatened when she saw Scott looking at her and Stiles funnily. "Not kidding either," she said when his eyes were flashing yellow.

"Think of Allison," Stiles whispered to his friend, and thankfully, Scott finally anchored himself and calmed down. However, now he had his cousin, who was still freaking out about Derek lying on the pavement outside. "Tiffani, focus on food," he said and yelped when she smacked him on the back of the head.

"How about you two focus on how we are going to get out of this place without the alpha killing us?" she snapped before gasping when she looked outside and Derek's body was gone. "Where," she started to say but stopped when a loud noise sounded in the school. "Please don't tell me the alpha is in the school," she whispered before they all took off running to get to a classroom to hide.

"We need to figure out a way to trap it and then get the hell out of here," Tiffani said softly before frowning when she heard something outside the classroom window. A scream tore from her throat the guys' throats when Stiles' engine was thrown through the window and into the room. "Run," she shouted and they tore out of the classroom as if they were on fire. She felt her eyes threaten to roll out of her skull when she spotted the alpha standing in the hallway behind them.

"I hope you two figured out a plan," she shouted anxiously as she watched the alpha disappear into the ventilation system. "What is it an alien?" she grumbled as she remembered the xenomorphs from the movies.

"In here," Scott called out and she felt her heart threaten to explode when they ran down a small hallway and straight into a room with a heavy door.

"Are you crazy?" Tiffani couldn't help but yell before ducking when the alpha charged into the room. She was quickly pulled out of the room by Stiles while Scott slammed and locked the door. She and Stiles helped push a large desk in front of the room.

"We have to get out of here now," Stiles said and they all ran for the exit of the building. Stiles and Scott had forgotten about Stiles' car engine sitting in the classroom from earlier.

"Tiffani, get back here," Scott yelled but Tiffani was already running around looking for where Derek disappeared to, if he was still alive that is. "Tiffani," he yelled again before freezing when the cops pulled up into the school parking lot, surrounding the front entrance.

Tiffani gave a big sigh as she walked around the school and did not see any sign of Derek. She had been following a blood trail, but it only led to the woods and after seeing just a glimpse of red eyes in the woods, she was not going in there. She turned around to go back to the front of the school and immediately wished she had been eaten by the alpha. Her uncle was standing with Scott and Stiles giving them the third degree for being in the school.

"Tiffani, don't even think about leaving," her uncle shouted when he spotted her further away trying to decide if she should run or not. "Get over here now," he yelled and felt his face heat up in anger and exasperation as she walked over to join Scott and Stiles. He had just finished scolding and getting angry at the two boys and now he had to get angry at his niece. His blood pressure would definitely be hitting dangerous levels tonight.

"So are you going to tell me what happened here?" he asked staring her down.

"Mountain lion," she said simply and gave an internal sigh of relief when she saw that Scott and Stiles looked relieved as well.

"Go home, all of you, and I better not see you going anywhere else but home," he ordered the three teenagers and pointed to one of the cop cars nearby, and the cop in the driver seat was staring them down. "He'll drive all of you home, and he'll let me know if he sees you sneaking back out of the house," the sheriff continued.

The cop dropped Scott off first and then the two cousins. Stiles went straight to the kitchen to grab something to eat, while Tiffani went up to her room and collapsed on the bed. A shiver raced down her spine as she remembered what Derek looked like impaled on the alpha's arm, and also how the alpha's red eyes stared her down before he went to attack her and Derek.

"Hope Derek survives," she thought as she rolled off the bed so she could go get ready for bed. "Stiles, get out of the bathroom," she shouted and laughed when he yelped in surprise.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

Tiffani glared at her phone, which had been ringing nonstop ever since school let out, and she disappeared from her cousin's sight. She knew he was just worried about her and for a good reason, but she had something important to do. She turned her phone on silent and stared back up at the Hale house. She hoped that Derek had survived, and that she wasn't about to go knock on a dead man's door. With a calming breath, she walked up the steps and knocked on the front door.

"Derek, it's Tiffani," she called out when nobody answered the door. She clenched her fists and kept from freaking out when nobody answered the door. "I hope that you're in there. All I wanted to do, was come say thank you. Thank you for pushing me out of the way and saving my life. If you're still alive then you're the most amazing person and werewolf I know. I'm sorry Scott and Stiles are causing so much trouble and unnecessary drama for you, and I'm sorry for your loss. They told me about your sister. If I can help you kill the alpha, then I will. He's an ass, more than an ass for killing your sister. If you don't want me to come here anymore then I understand, but I just wanted to say thanks and I'm helping you kill that asshole," she shouted out and turned around with a nod of her head.

A scream left her throat when she spun around to see Derek standing there giving her a curious look, which was new since she usually just saw his scowl. The shock from the scare quickly wore off and she couldn't help but rush forward to give him a hug. "I thought you were dead," she cried as she kept hugging him. She was surprised he didn't shove her off him, but she smiled a little when he gently rubbed her back until she let him go. "Don't scare me like that again, and I'm not repeating what I just said. I'm sure you heard me, and you better keep me informed about how to kill the alpha," she said as she took a step back from him so she could look at him better.

Derek took a moment to just stare at her before sighing. "It's too dangerous for you to help stop the alpha. He'll kill you faster than you could blink," he started to argue with her. "You and your cousin need to stay out of this so you'll stay safe," he continued.

"Too late for that. I'm stubborn, and once I start something, I don't stop until it's done," she said with a wink and laughed when he gave a frustrated growl. "Don't worry, if I die then you can say I told you so, but for now let's just worry about stopping the alpha," she said and went to walk away to go home, but a hand on her wrist stopped her.

"The alpha isn't the only thing to worry about in these woods. You need to quit hiking and stay away from this place because they'll kill you too. They don't show mercy," Derek warned her as he pulled her closer to stare her down seriously.

"Well do you know who the hunters are?" she asked softly as she never lost eye contact with him.

"Scott's girlfriend's family," he told her and watched as her eyes widened.

"Well that's a problem," Tiffani whispered before frowning and gave Derek's hand a squeeze. "I'll help watch Scott and make sure that his girlfriend isn't a crazy hunter too. So far she doesn't seem like it, but it could be an act. Here's my number, call and text me whenever, I need to go soon before I cause Stiles to have a heart attack," she said and went to pull away but he kept a hold on her hand.

"Stay out of the woods," Derek told her softer this time before letting her go and he went back into his home, while Tiffani started running back down the trail to get back to the house.

Stiles was waiting in the living room for her, and he looked like he could either go bald in the next second or strangle her with the telephone cord. "Where were you?" he shouted after she stepped all the way in the house and shut the door.

"Where do you think?" Tiffani replied as she went into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Are you crazy? Wait, no, don't answer that. I know you're crazy," he ranted and Tiffani let him keep going until he stopped for air.

"Stiles, we have bigger problems than just the alpha werewolf and you two having pissed off Derek, who actually isn't that bad if you give him a chance," she snapped before he could start ranting at her again.

"What bigger problems?" he questioned as he completely forgot about being angry.

"Hunters, werewolf hunters, and here is the biggest problem, Allison's family are hunters as well. I have no clue if she's a hunter or not, but we have to protect Scott. Don't do anything yet, just watch her, but we will not let her or her family hurt Scott or Derek," Tiffani finished.

"Why Derek?" Stiles yelped as he was trying to take in all this information.

"Because I said so," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Now, we are going to start planning how to get rid of that stupid alpha, and tomorrow we are going to start observing Allison," she told him before cleaning off her bed so she and Stiles would have room to start planning without being bothered.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

Tiffani was anxious as they pulled up into the parking lot the next day for school. She would have to be the one to watch Allison and maybe ask loaded questions without Scott noticing. Scott was a great lie detector now, but he would never care if Allison was lying or not right now. He was still too much in puppy love with her.

"Are you ready?" Stiles asked as the two cousins sat in his jeep.

"Not really, but we really don't have much of a choice if we want to help Scott," she said with a sigh before grabbing her book-bag and exiting the jeep. "Just act normal through classes and lunch time will be when you distract Scott and I enjoy questioning Allison," she finished.

"Wait, enjoy?" he questioned and sighed when she just walked away from him. "This isn't going to go well," he grumbled as he walked into the school to find Scott, but of course, his best friend was glued to his girlfriend. "Never mind, I'm going to find my cousin," he thought as he walked away from the kissing couple and into the first class of the day. He just rolled his eyes when his cousin gave him a curious look, and he couldn't help but laugh when she made a gagging noise when the lovebirds walked into the classroom.

"Do you think they're super-glued together?" Tiffani whispered to Stiles and chuckled when Scott glared at her.

"Yup," Stiles answered and ignored the glare from his friend. He had been annoyed with how Scott was treating him lately, but at least now he had his cousin to talk to whenever Scott was being a jerk. He still wanted to help his friend, but it wasn't always easy to help someone who blew him off so he could go make out with his girlfriend every time.

Scott ignored Stiles and Tiffani for the rest of their classes until it was time for lunch. Even though he gave Stiles and Tiffani a warning look when he and Allison sat down, he quickly ignored them again when Allison started talking.

Tiffani nudged Stiles in the side with her elbow so he would start talking to Scott to distract him. Stiles started talking to Scott, but it took a few tries before Scott finally started talking back to Stiles.

"Hey Allison," Tiffani said and immediately got Allison's attention, and the girl just smiled at her. "I brought this jacket from home and I really don't think it looks that great on me. Do you care to come with me to my locker and let me know what you think about it? It won't take but a minute," she said and smiled when the girl nodded and stood from the table.

"I'll come too," Scott tried to say but frowned and then scowled when Tiffani stepped in his way.

"No, she needs to breathe, and this is a girl time, not bring your boyfriend along. Now shoo," Tiffani said and spun around to lead Allison out of the lunch room. "Don't follow us," she shouted back at Scott, who looked annoyed that Allison had been taken from him. "Geez, does he know when to give you a break?" she asked Allison after they were a good distance away from the cafeteria.

"It's kind of cute," Allison said when they finally reached the lockers.

"What do you mean kind of?" Tiffani asked while pretending to open her locker.

"Well I like Scott, and he kind of reminds me of a puppy, so it doesn't bother me when he clings to me," Allison said while looking at her phone, which she quickly put away after seeing the look from Tiffani.

"So I'm guessing you've fallen hard for that guy, hmmm, poor you," Tiffani joked and felt a little bit better when Allison laughed and smiled. "So has Scott met your family yet?" she asked and immediately noticed Allison's happy mood disappeared.

"Scott is meeting my family tonight," Allison said softly.

"Are you more scared for him or yourself?" Tiffani asked when Allison went quiet for a few moments.

"Both of us," Allison said as she leaned up against the lockers to breathe for a minute. "My parents are great, don't get me wrong, but they're so strict. Let's just say I really don't bring boyfriends home to meet them," she continued as she fiddled with her hair.

"Well is there anything in particular you're worried might happen between your parents and Scott?" Tiffani pushed for a little more answers.

"Dad could go grab a gun. He has this huge collection in the garage," Allison said covering her face.

"Any clue why he has such a huge gun collection?" Tiffani questioned as she stared intently at Allison, who donned a curious expression. Surprisingly, the expression was completely real.

"No clue. He never goes hunting, so maybe he just likes collecting them. Hopefully, Scott and my dad will get along tonight. Thanks for asking me out here to ask about this. I'm glad Scott has such good friends," Allison said sweetly before she walked back to the cafeteria, where Scott immediately grabbed her.

Stiles walked down the hallway to meet his cousin, who was lost in thought. "So?" he asked as he leaned up against the lockers beside her.

"She's too nice. Way too nice, at least for now. I don't think she's one of the hunters, but her dad definitely is. She told me has this huge gun collection, so I hope he doesn't tick off the dad tonight or we'll get him back with some bullet holes," she whispered to Stiles before frowning when she saw somebody stumbling in the hallway amongst the students. "Derek," she said before rushing towards the stumbling man. She heard Stiles following her.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"What happened?" Tiffani asked as she just in time caught Derek before he face planted in the hallway. "Derek," she said softly when she heard how pained his breathing was.

"We have to get him out of here, people are staring," Stiles said as she fidgeted beside the pair.

"Fine, give me your keys," she said as she held out a free hand, while holding Derek up against her with the other.

"I'm not giving you my keys," Stiles immediately said as he remembered how she enjoyed driving fast.

"Then you're coming with us," she snapped as she started helping Derek out of the school and to Stiles' jeep. She rolled her eyes as she heard her cousin protesting the whole time even though he got in the driver's seat after helping her put Derek in the back seat of his jeep.

The drive to Stiles' house was not short enough as Tiffani kept wondering if Derek was going to drop dead any second or not. She didn't want him to die, even though she was sure Stiles had other feelings on the matter. She made Stiles help her take Derek to the couch before she made him let her see his arm. She flinched at the sight of the black veins underneath the skin.

"Is there any way to relieve the pain?" she asked quietly as she used a rag that Stiles gave her to get the sweat off his brow.

"Wait, Scott can do this weird thing where he takes away the pain from someone else and takes it into himself," Stiles said with a snap of his fingers. He pulled out his cell phone to call Scott and scowled when Scott didn't answer right away.

"So I'm guessing that's a werewolf thing," Tiffani muttered as she wiped more sweat off of Derek's forehead. "Is he not answering?" she snapped when she saw Derek cringing more and more, he was even starting to bare his teeth and growl from the pain. "Give me just a moment," she snapped as she pulled out her own phone and called Allison. "Hey Allison, please give Scott the phone, I have something important to talk to him about and he's being a jerk and ignoring Stiles," she said as soon as Allison answered the phone.

"Hey Scott, glad you're ignoring us when we really need you. Derek was shot by a silver bullet and he's dying in our living room. We need you to steal one of the bullets from Allison's house tonight during your date because Derek said Allison's aunt was the one who shot him. He told us this when we were driving back home from school. Don't tell me you can't or give me any backtalk. Derek is dying and just because you and Stiles don't trust him, does not mean he is a bad guy. You are going to be brave, find that bullet, and get back here in time to save him or so help me, I will do something worse than just making Allison think you use male enhancement," Tiffani growled into the phone before hanging up and looking around the room to see Stiles and Derek both looking at her shocked.

"What?" she asked as she put away her phone. "He needs to get his head out of the clouds and help," she finished as she noticed Derek give a small smirk before the pain distracted him again.

"Scott just texted me that we should take him to the animal hospital, where he works, and wait for him there," Stiles said after reading a text message.

"If all else fails, what is your plan?" Tiffani asked Derek as they were helping him into the car.

"I'm going to cut my arm off," Derek said and he cursed when Stiles almost crashed the car because the news shocked him so much.

"All right, what about another option then?" Tiffani prompted and sighed when Derek gave her a look that said there were no other options. "Fine, you'll bleed to death from cutting off your arm, and then I'm going to become a murderer for killing Allison's aunt," she started ranting.

Her ranting was abruptly cut off when Derek grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to his face. "Stay away from Kate Argent and that family," he growled as his eyes flashed bright blue.

"Stay alive and I will, but if you die because of that bitch, then she's going to die or I'm going to die trying to kill her," Tiffani said back moving closer to his face and surprised him with another kiss before sitting back in her seat and ignoring the shocked looks from Stiles and Derek.

"Why did you kiss him again?" Stiles shouted as he pulled into a parking spot behind the animal hospital.

"Once again, same answer, because I wanted to," Tiffani said and smiled when she heard Derek give a small chuckle even though it was pained. She and Stiles helped him into the animal hospital with the key that Scott told them where it was hidden. Stiles was busy texting Scott while Tiffani just tried to keep Derek as comfortable as he could be. However, he wasn't too happy with her last joke. "If the alpha had bitten me, then I could at least help take away some of the pain," she said and yelped as he trapped her between him and the counter.

"Don't even joke about that beast biting you," he growled and he couldn't help but smirk a bit when she shivered because of his growl and how close they were.

"Guys, he got the bullet," Stiles shouted before yelping when he saw how close they were. "Don't you dare kiss him again," he yelped when he saw the look his cousin was giving Derek.

"Ruin the fun," Tiffani said with a pout and smiled again when she heard Derek chuckle.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

Everyone at the animal hospital was tense as they were waiting for Scott to get there so Derek could use the bullet to save his life. Tiffani wasn't sure how he planned to help himself with a bullet that was already slowly killing him. Stiles was panicking and texting Scott to hurry up, but Tiffani was just trying to distract Derek from the pain.

Her heart almost leaped out of her chest when Derek grabbed an electrical bone saw from a counter before saying that he didn't have any more time. He was shouting at Tiffani and Stiles about how he needed to cut off his arm before the poison got any closer to his heart.

"Stiles, grab him," she shouted as she tried to get the saw from his hand. There was no way she was going to let him cut off his own arm, especially not in front of her.

"What are you guys doing?" Scott's voice questioned from the doorway.

"Finally," the cousins exclaimed as Tiffani got the saw out of Derek's hand. She moved out of the way so Scott could hand Derek the bullet, which he dropped because he passed out. "Fantastic," she grumbled as she just barely caught him before he crashed to the floor. "Wake up," she shouted to Derek as she shook him. Her heart was racing a mile a minute as Scott struggled to get the bullet out of where it had fallen. A breath of relief left her when Derek woke up and Scott retrieved the bullet.

Derek cracked open the bullet and lit the gunpowder mixture on fire before putting the mixture onto his wound. Tiffani and the guys stepped back when Derek wolfed out and was growling because of the pain. He slowly calmed down as the pain stopped and his body began to heal itself. He looked up to stare at the teenagers before jumping when Tiffani rushed forward and pulled him into a hug. He froze before gently rubbing her back. He would be lying if he said it didn't feel nice to be hugged by her.

"Don't ever get shot again, that was way too stressful and terrifying. Glad you're ok," she said and whispered the last part.

"Ok, enough hugging my cousin," Stiles said and went to pull Tiffani away from Derek, but he stopped when Derek's eyes flashed blue and he gave a small growl at Stiles. "Never mind, hug as much as you want," he squeaked before jumping back to stand by Scott, who was looking at his phone because he had a message from Allison.

"So can we go kill that crazy woman now?" Tiffani whispered as she looked up at Derek, but of course Scott heard her too.

"You're not going anywhere near her. Right now, we just need to focus on finding and stopping the Alpha," Scott snapped and let out a little growl when Tiffani rolled her eyes at him.

Tiffani pulled away from Derek, but she sent him a questioning look when he almost didn't let her go. She just gave him a small smile before walking over to stand in front of Scott. "Scott, thanks for worrying about me, I appreciate it, but you should worry about yourself as well. If Allison looks up to her aunt even just a little bit, then she is going to start spending more time with that woman. Her aunt most likely is going to show her how to be a hunter, if she hasn't already started. You need to be just as careful as Derek does. The alpha isn't our only concern right now, remember that," she told him before her phone started ringing.

"Hello, Lydia, how did you get my number? Of course, Allison gave it to you. What do you want?" Tiffani said when she answered the phone. "Why do you need my help with that?" she asked and ignored the looks from the three men in the room. "Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm leaving now, yeah, yeah, bye," she said and hung up the call. "She doesn't need to call me anymore," she grumbled as she looked at Stiles and asked for his keys.

"Why do you need my keys?" Stiles questioned as he took a step back from her.

"Because Lydia wants me to meet her at the movie store to help her and Jackson find a movie to watch. Why in the world they need my help, but whatever. Scott can give you a drive home. Please, if I don't go, that psycho woman won't leave me alone," Tiffani said and chuckled at the affronted look on Stiles' face when she called Lydia a psycho woman. "You know she won't leave me alone if I don't show up," she added again.

"Just don't wreck it or get me a ticket," Stiles finally gave in as he threw his keys to her.

"At least our uncle is the sheriff," she called out with a laugh as she left because she knew it would freak Stiles out. She rushed to the jeep and took off driving down the road to meet Lydia and Jackson at the video store. She didn't want to meet them, but she knew if she didn't then Lydia would drive her crazy. She didn't hate the girl, but she definitely didn't enjoy her company. The drive to the video store didn't take too long, but it took a bit of time for her to make herself get out of the jeep and go inside.

Jackson gave her a scowl as soon as she entered the store, but Lydia quickly grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her over to a shelf of movies.

"Pick the best horror movie," Lydia ordered Tiffani, who was already peering at the movie selection.

Tiffani was about to point out one when a loud crash sounded from the front of the store.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

Tiffani, Lydia, and Jackson all dove for the floor to dodge any flying glass from the store windows. Lydia looked at Tiffani fearfully before slowly crawling away from the main shelving unit. Tiffani tried to look back at Jackson, but she froze when she spotted two glowing red eyes peering from the outside of the store.

"Tiffani," Jackson whispered when he heard something outside growling at him.

"Don't move," Tiffani replied back as she slowly spun her body around so she could keep an eye on the alpha, which was still outside of the store. She looked around and felt her nerves freak out when she spotted a broken frame of the store windows. The frame had glass jutting out of it, and if she could hit the alpha in just the right spot, she might able to grab the frame just in time to hit the alpha. She didn't know if it would make the alpha angrier or at least give Lydia and Jackson a chance to escape.

"I have to try," she thought and everything happened faster than she could imagine. She grabbed the frame and just barely had time to stand up when the alpha charged into the store. She swung the frame as hard as she could and heard an angry roar from the alpha when the glass on the frame sliced into its arm. The air was knocked out of her when the alpha tackled her to the floor.

Lydia and Jackson scrambled to their feet and ran out of the store as fast as they could. Tiffani was too busy staring into the enraged red eyes of the alpha on top of her to notice the two teenagers deserting her to be killed.

"Hi," was all Tiffani could whisper as she was facing down the snarling muzzle of the alpha. She quickly shut her mouth when the werewolf growled at her before it froze and started smelling her head and neck. She dug her hands into the carpet of the store when she felt the alpha lick her throat. "Don't even think," she started to say before all words left her. A scream of pure pain tore from her as she felt the alpha sink its teeth in her shoulder. Her screams turned into whimpers as the alpha left its teeth in her shoulder for longer than necessary. She glared up at the alpha as it licked away some of the blood from the wound before it ran out of the building.

"Tiffani, Tiffani," her uncle's yells echoed in the store as her vision started to waver. "Oh my god," was the last thing she heard as her uncle's face appeared in her line of sight before she fell unconscious.

Beeping was the first thing she heard as she regained consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes before quickly shutting them as bright fluorescent light assaulted them. "Too much light," she grumbled as she held her hand over her eyes so she could try to look around a little bit. A yelp escaped her as she tried to turn her head to the side where her shoulder was bitten. "So that really happened," she whispered before screaming when someone slammed her hospital room door open and rushed inside.

"You're ok," Stiles shouted as he ran to the bed and pulled her into a hug. He quickly jumped back when she gave a cry of pain. He looked down to see her shoulder bandaged with a bit of blood showing on the bandage. "You were bitten," he whispered as he collapsed to sit on the bed beside her. "It bit you," he whispered again before jumping when Tiffani gently grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Stiles, at least I'm alive," she told him softly and smiled when he gave her another hug, and she gently returned the hug and rubbed his back. "So I'm going to be a werewolf, I'll survive. At least I'm still here with you and uncle," she continued and felt her cousin hug her tighter.

"I swear if you try to kill me like Scott did, then I'm buying a spray bottle and train you like a dog," he grumbled and smiled a little when she gave a big laugh.

"Don't worry, if I try to kill anyone, it's going to be that alpha. I don't care if he turned me, he's going to pay for all the mess he's caused. So are Jackson and Lydia mentally scarred for life?" she questioned and jumped when she heard somebody else storm into the room.

"I'm not mentally scarred, freaked out and terrified that I saw something that can't possibly exist, but I'll be ok. Don't you ever try anything like that again even if you did save mine and Jackson's life," Lydia said as she stood slightly shaken up in front of Tiffani. "We're going to have to get you a nice scarf to hide that wound. I'm sure it'll scar too," she said immediately switching to normal Lydia mode.

Tiffani just rolled her eyes before gently standing from the bed and pulling Lydia into a hug. "Yeah, I'm glad we all survived too," she whispered to the girl and smiled when Lydia returned the hug. "Now I'm ready to get out of this hospital and rest in my own bed. Somebody get me out of here," she said to Stiles and Lydia, who just shook their heads at her.

"Fine, I'll go see if you can get discharged," Stiles said as he watched Lydia leave the room first. He gave his cousin one more hug before he left the room as well. "We have to get her out of here anyways before the wound is fully healed," he thought as he started talking with his dad about getting her out of here. It was difficult to convince his dad that Tiffani was all right, but the man finally caved and signed her discharge papers.

Tiffani gave a sigh of relief when she walked into her own bedroom and sat down on her bed. She gently removed the bandages on her shoulder and gasped when the wound was completely healed. All that was left on her skin was dried blood. "Things are definitely going to be different now," she thought tiredly as she lied back on the bed. "I wonder how Derek and Scott are going to react to having another werewolf in town?" she whispered before falling asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"What do you mean she was bitten by the alpha?" Tiffani was able to hear Scott yell from the other end of the phone call that Stiles was on with the angry teenager.

"Not like it was on purpose," Tiffani grumbled as she lied across Stiles' bed. She looked over at Stiles, who was glaring at his phone since Scott kept going on and on about how they shouldn't have let her go to the movie store with Lydia and Jackson. "He sounds like my mom," she snapped and laughed when Scott immediately went quiet. "Don't worry, I'm alive and that's all that matters right now. We can start freaking out when I experience my first full moon," she called out knowing that Scott would hear her.

"We're doomed," Scott said before hanging up the phone.

"Well that's not very nice. I'll be ok on my first full moon, or at least better than how he was," Tiffani snapped as she sat up on the bed and looked at her cousin, who was staring at his window in surprise. She looked over and yelped when she saw Derek standing outside of the window and staring straight at her with glowing blue eyes. "Crap, he hasn't been told yet, has he? I told you guys to tell him what happened," she yelled as Derek opened the window and entered the room.

"You're on your own with this," Stiles yelped as he quickly rushed out of the room when he started seeing his cousin's eyes flash yellow.

"I told them to let you know this happened," she started to say as she felt something inside of her yelling to be unleashed. Seeing Derek with his glowing eyes, it made her want to show her new side as well. She didn't want to lose control, but something about him was making her feel odd. She whined when she felt her teeth and jaws starting to hurt.

"Breathe," Derek said as he brought his face closer to hers and put his hands on her cheeks. "Focus on your breathing, focus on me, whatever will anchor you," he continued as his glowing eyes never left hers'.

She felt her heart stop for a moment when their eyes locked. The pain started to diminish as she stared up at him. However, she was still getting that strange feeling from Derek. She felt as if she should never leave his side, which was weird since she barely knew him. "Derek, I feel strange and I don't mean wanting to rip out someone's throat like Scott did when he first changed," she whispered and shivered as her lips barely touched his when she spoke because they were so close.

"Strange how?" he asked and she glared up at him when he gave her a smirk.

"If you know something," she started to growl before he silenced her with a kiss. He gave her a challenging look when she went to break away from the kiss, and he gave a small chuckle when she just flashed her eyes at him before kissing back. She would not back down to him, but she would definitely enjoy the kiss.

The kiss was finally broken by Derek, who just looked down at a confused Tiffani. She was staring up at him with an unspoken question that he did not want her to ask yet. He knew exactly why she was feeling like she was because he had felt the same way since he first laid eyes on her. However, with the alpha and the hunters causing trouble in the town, it wasn't the right time to talk with her about what she was feeling. "I'll just have to keep her safe until this is over, and then I'll tell her," he thought to himself before giving her one more kiss and rushing out of the bedroom. He would be lying if he said he wasn't happy about her becoming a werewolf, but now she just had a bigger target on her back until all this mess was over.

"Well that was surprising," Stiles said as he reentered the room and saw his cousin standing there speechless. He had secretly watched the pair to just make sure that Derek didn't kill or hurt his cousin. He didn't expect him to kiss her, but at least she was still breathing and not missing any limbs. "Tiffani," he snapped when his cousin was still lost in a daze.

"What?" she asked as she snapped her head to look straight at her cousin.

"Scott wants to see you, so we can make sure you two aren't going to wolf out and try to kill each other at school," Stiles apprehensively said. He was not looking forward to seeing how his cousin and best friend would act towards each other, even though they had both been bitten by the same alpha.

"Oh joy, let's go see the mother hen," Tiffani grumbled before smiling as she remembered the kiss. "Must do that again sometime," she thought with a laugh as she and Stiles left the house to go meet Scott somewhere. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, aren't we having a school dance soon?" she questioned Stiles when they got in the vehicle.

"Don't even talk about that. You almost died and you want to talk about a dance," he grumbled.

"Not like I'm going, but I definitely want to see who you go with. Should I hook you up with a date?" she asked and laughed when her cousin immediately tried to hit her as they pulled up to a hiking trail, which they would have to walk up to meet Scott.

"Just shut up," Stiles whined as the two cousins left the car and started heading up the trail.

Tiffani felt her body tense as she looked around the woods. "Let's not stay out here long," she muttered to Stiles, who was still whining about how she wanted to hook him up with a date.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

Tiffani was bored out of her mind as she sat on the ground watching Scott and Stiles have their little panic attacks. She also wanted to rip Scott's head off and throw it far far away because the guy kept whining about how Allison now knew what he was and how she was scared of him. While she had been in the hospital Allison saw Scott wolfing out because the alpha was messing with him. Of course, Allison freaked out and now she won't even talk to Scott, which was seriously messed up. Sure, if Tiffani wasn't who she was then she'd be freaked out at first too, but it's not like Scott tried to attack her.

"Can I go home now? We've already proven that Scott and I aren't going to kill each other. I mean if you think about it, the alpha turned us both so technically we're in the same pack and we have the same alpha even though we don't like the jerk. Don't give me that stupid look," she snapped at the guys as she stood up and dusted off her pants. "I'm going home. I don't like being out here tonight, something is off. You two being careful getting home and Scott do us all a favor, stop talking about Allison 24/7. If she can't accept you for who you are, then that's her problem. Don't let some teenage girl dumping you ruin your life," she said with a roll of her eyes before she started walking away from the group. "Stiles, if I get home first, I'm ordering the cheesiest, most fattening pizza ever, and your dad totally gets to eat the pizza too," she yelled and laughed as she took off running and she heard her cousin shouting at her.

She just gave one last wave back at the two guys before she took off running down the hiking trail. She wanted to be out of these woods now! Something felt wrong and she had a bad feeling it was hunters. Hopefully, Scott and Stiles would be fine going home on their own, but she could never tell with those two. She just needed out of the woods so she could breathe. She was starting to feel suffocated because she could sense the hunters in the woods.

"Why did Derek kiss me though?" suddenly popped into her mind as she exited the woods and started walking down the road to get to her house. "He's a good kisser though," she muttered before moving further off the road when she saw a car driving down the road. A frown crossed her face when the car slowed down instead of driving past her.

"Tiffani," Allison's voice called out from the car as the window was lowered.

Tiffani felt her muscles tense when she saw another woman sitting in the car with Allison, and the woman was giving her a critical look. Alarms were going off in her mind as she smelled wolfs-bane and silver on the new woman, and unfortunately, she smelled a little bit on Allison as well. "Must be her aunt, the one who shot Derek," she thought as she resisted the urge to growl and then rip the woman's throat out.

"Hey Allison," she said and smirked as she blatantly ignored the other woman.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere just walking around?" Allison asked as she went to get out of the car, but her aunt grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"You know me, I like going hiking at night. All the weirdo perverts that attack women who go hiking aren't out at this time of night, they're only out during the afternoon. So what are you doing out driving around at this time of night?" she questioned and internally chuckled as Allison's aunt was tightly gripping the steering wheel.

"Hi, I'm Allison's aunt, Kate. I was just taking Allison out to dinner in the next town and we're on our way back home," Kate introduced herself and cut Allison off before the girl could say they were practicing killing werewolves. She didn't trust this new girl, who her niece knew from school.

"Oh how sweet of you to take her to dinner, but seriously rude of you to cut off my friend before she could say what she wanted to," Tiffani said sweetly and glared at the woman, even though Allison gave a surprised gasp.

"Well maybe she shouldn't have a friend like you if you're out here walking on the side of the road for maybe some extra cash," Kate snapped and thought she had the girl, but she just glared more when Tiffani rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally whoring myself around in some sweatpants, converse, and a big sweater. This outfit totally spells out have your wicked way with me and then pay me. I'm disgusted you even made that assumption. If anyone here is a slut or whore, it's you. I've heard some pretty interesting stories about you when you used to live here, and don't give me that surprised look. You know word travels fast in a small town when somebody who had a not so clean reputation comes back to town. Anyways, good seeing you Allison, I'll see you tomorrow at school," Tiffani said with a wink and a wave before she started running on the side of the street to get back to Stiles' house.

Laughter was all she could do as she finished running back home. It was so great to snap at the woman, who almost killed Derek. She finally made it back to the house and ordered a few pizzas, which she would make sure her uncle was able to eat without Stiles keeping them away from the man. The pizza would take about forty-five minutes to get there so she had time to go upstairs, take a shower, throw on some pajamas, and then dig some money out of her purse.

As she started walking upstairs, a scent hit her that made her rush straight to her room as fast as she could. "Derek," she called out as she threw open her door. She was surprised to see Derek sitting on her bed looking through her diary. She couldn't help but laugh, which made him look up at her surprised. "Having fun?" she asked as she walked over and sat on the bed by him.

"Why do you have different ways to kill people listed in your diary? Shouldn't you have the normal I like so and so or my day went like this," he asked as he flipped to a page that talked about how to draw and quarter somebody.

"Well if I like somebody, I don't write about them in a diary just in case there were to ever see it, and I hate wasting time writing about my day when the day has already passed. Also, writing about ways to kill people is therapeutic. If I actually did some of the things I wanted to do to people, I'd be put in prison. So writing it down just helps me get out my anger in a positive way. Also, it's really fun, you should give it a try sometime," she said and threw her diary onto her computer desk before turning to face him. "So what brings you here?" she questioned with her head tilted to the side when he seemed to freeze.

"Were you with Kate Argent?" he asked as his eyes flashed blue.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"Unfortunately, but wait, how do you know her?" Tiffani asked as she watched Derek clenching his fists on his legs. She gave a frown when he wouldn't answer her. He just kept looking off into space with an angry look. "Derek, how do you know the crazy hunter lady?" she asked as she started poking his arm. "Derek," she finally growled and flicked him on the side of the head.

"What?" he growled as he looked at her.

"You zoned out when I asked you how you knew Kate Argent. So this time don't zone out, but how do you know her?" she questioned as she crossed her arms and gave him a challenging look when he looked ready to change the subject. "I want an answer," she said and started tapping her fingers on her arm.

Derek gave a sigh and ran a hand over his face. He looked at her as if he would rather swallow nails, but he finally started to explain how he knew Kate and what she did to his family. He just looked down at his lap when she was silent when he was finished speaking.

"Well she's even more of a bitch than I thought she was," Tiffani finally said before reaching over and grabbing Derek's hand, which he slowly unclenched so he could hold her hand. "What happened, happened. I'm sorry that she was a cruel enough person to do that to your family, but she will not hurt anyone else. Not you, not me, not Scott, and definitely not my cousin," she said softly as he looked up at her. "She's not going to hurt any of us again," she told him and gave a surprised squeak when he grabbed her to give her a tight hug.

"She's dangerous. You have to stay away from her," he said as he held her closer to him. "Promise me that you will stay as far away from her as you can," he whispered as he heard the front door of the house open.

"Well I was planning on killing her in an unfortunate animal attack, but ok," she thought as she whispered a promise to Derek, so he would relax a bit. "You promise the same," she said seriously as she pulled back to stare at him. "I mean it, you better stay as far away from that crazy woman too or so help me I'm going to find her and kill her in broad daylight if I have to," she said.

"I promise," he said before pulling her into a kiss, and then he rushed out of the room and out of the window.

"Tiffani," Stiles said as he opened the door to her room. He opened the door just as Derek disappeared from sight. "So glad you're here, I was worried you didn't make it home or that a hunter might have caught you," he continued as he entered her room and saw her sitting on the bed.

"Well I did meet a hunter on the way home, but she was kind of busy at the moment so she didn't have a chance to try and kill me," Tiffani said and laughed when Stiles gave her a freaked out look. "Breathe Stiles, breathe, I'm just joking," she said even though she really did meet a hunter earlier that night. "So what are the plans about stopping the alpha and the hunters?" she asked before frowning at the serious look Stiles was giving her.

"Scott doesn't want to believe me about Allison wanting to kill him now because of her aunt so he won't even talk to me. I still want to figure out who the alpha is, and the only person who can help with that is you, but it's too dangerous. I can't risk losing you when you're one of the only family members I have left," he said and gave a small cry when Tiffani pulled him into a hug. "Just let me figure out who the alpha is, and you stay safe. Don't let anyone else, especially not Allison or her family, figure out what you are," he said as he hugged her tighter.

Tiffani fought with herself for a bit before giving in to his request. "Fine, but you stay safe. If you get hurt then the results won't be pretty for whoever hurt you," she said as they released from the hug. "If you can, get Derek to help you," she said before the two cousins went back to a more normal conversation about school and the dance.

"Do not set me up with a date," Stiles yelled as he rushed out of her room to make supper for everybody since his dad would be home soon.

The next few weeks leading up to the dance were hectic. Derek had disappeared and no one, not even the police could find him. Tiffani was ready to storm into the woods or even to Allison's house to rip Kate Argent to shreds, but Scott and Stiles were able to stop her every time. Allison still wasn't talking to Scott, but she was now starting to give Tiffani and Stiles distrusting looks.

Tiffani gave another growl as she was pacing around her room since Stiles was keeping something from her. He had been acting extremely strange all day, and she wanted to know why. Derek was still missing, and she lost more of her control every day she didn't know where he was.

"Stiles," she growled when someone knocked on what she thought was the door, but it turned out that it was the window. She spun around fast enough to give herself whiplash. "Derek," she whispered in shock before yelling his name as he entered her room. He was a little worse for wear, but he was alive.

"Where were you?" she growled as she hugged him as close to her as she could.

"I was captured by hunters, but I'm all right now. I'm here, I'm alive, and I will not leave again," he said as he held her close and breathed in her scent.

"Let me guess, Kate Argent held you captive," she growled and felt her claw and fangs appear. "I'll kill her," she thought as she kissed Derek as if she would never see him again.

"Tiffani, I need to go somewhere, never mind," Stiles said forcing his way into Tiffani's room. "So I see you found out Derek is back," he said before quickly covering his mouth at the look she gave him.

"You mean, you knew he was alive and safe, and you didn't tell me," she growled, but Derek kept her in his arms so she could not murder her cousin.

"Sorry, I'll meet you outside, Derek," Stiles yelped as he raced downstairs to wait outside.

"I'm going too," Tiffani growled up at Derek and tore herself out of his arms before following her cousin. She was not going to be left out anymore.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"Why are we here?" Tiffani questioned as she sat in Stiles' jeep in the parking spot at some medical looking building.

"We're here to see my uncle," Derek said softly from his seat in the back of the jeep.

Everyone was quiet as they entered the building and started walking towards Derek's uncle Peter's room. Tiffani felt her body beginning to tense up as they got closer to the room. Stiles and Derek stopped and looked back at her when she stood frozen in the middle of the hallway. "I need to go to the restroom really quick, I'll be right back," she said and quickly walked towards the restroom. She heard Derek order Stiles to go get a snack from the vending machine after she entered the bathroom. "What is going on with me?" she grumbled as she walked in front of the mirror and saw her eyes flashing gold. "Wait, oh shit, you're kidding me," she snapped before running out of the bathroom and straight to where she smelled Derek.

"Derek, it's your uncle," she shouted and then froze because she was now standing at the entrance of Peter's room. Peter and a nurse were staring Derek down, who was angrily growling at his uncle.

"Tiffani, get out of here now," Derek roared as he killed the nurse, who was about to try and stab Tiffani with a scalpel.

"At least one of my betas turned out well," Peter said as he eyed Tiffani, who looked torn between shifting and grabbing Derek and running.

"Stay away from her," Derek snarled as he stood in front of Tiffani.

"Hey, what's going on? Is she dead?" Stiles yelped as he stood out of the room, but he could see everything.

"Turn around and run now," Tiffani yelled at the same time as Derek yelling, "Grab her and get out of here."

Before Tiffani could say anything, Stiles grabbed her hand at the same time that Derek shoved her out of the room. She heard Peter growl angrily before he and Derek started fighting. Stiles gave his cousin a weary look when she started to struggle and whine, but thankfully, she kept running with him to his car. Stiles shoved her in the car before getting in the driver seat and flooring it to their house.

"Tiffani, are you alright?" Stiles asked as the two of them walked upstairs.

"Not really, but if I go back there, there's a chance that Peter will gain control of me using his alpha powers. I know you guys have been keeping me locked up on the night of the last full moon, and I did fine, but tonight is the night of the full moon and the dance," she said with a sigh.

"We could skip the dance," he said before frowning when he realized that Scott would be all alone with an enraged Allison if he and his cousin didn't show up to the dance. "Never mind, Scott would kill us," he grumbled as he stomped towards his room to get changed. He looked back into Tiffani's room before changing clothes because he heard her grumbling about having to wear a dress when there was a chance she would have to run for her life. "You know if you don't wear the dress Lydia helped you pick out she's going to kill you, right?" he asked and laughed when his cousin threw one of her shoes at his head, which he just barely dodged.

"Lydia better be happy I'm her friend because going to a high school dance is not something I want to do," Tiffani mumbled as she dug through her closet to find the right shoes and the dark blue dress that she had picked out with Lydia a week ago. She didn't have a date, but the only date she wanted wouldn't be able to go to a high school dance, well that was if he is still alive. She tried texting Derek multiple times while she was getting ready, but she didn't receive a reply. Her nerves were ready to snap by the time she and Stiles arrived at the high school.

Scott was standing out in the parking lot waiting for the two of them. He also had that look on his face that he wanted to whine about Allison, who actually wasn't at the dance. "What took you guys so long?" he snapped as Tiffani and Stiles walked up to stand in front of him.

"Oh I don't know, why don't you tell him Stiles?" Tiffani said with a roll of her eyes at how dramatic he was being.

"We found out who the alpha is. It's Derek's uncle, Peter. He and Derek fought, and we have no clue who survived. All I know is we need to be careful, you two especially, and we need to watch out for Allison and her aunt," Stiles said and sighed once again when Scott gave an angry growl at Stiles. Before Stiles could say another word, Tiffani gave her own growl and grabbed Scott by the collar of his suit.

"Enough, you need to open your eyes," Tiffani snapped as her eyes flashed gold and she got in Scott's face. "Allison couldn't handle that you are now a werewolf. So she ran to her aunt and the two of them are more than ready to kill us and any other werewolf they can. If you want to stay alive, then focus on helping us stop the alpha. Allison is irrelevant right now, and the alpha is our main concern. If you don't want to be turned into a mindless killing machine under Peter's control, then you better start focusing on what is important. Also, quit growling at Stiles. He is your best friend! He is the only one that has had your back for years, even before you became a werewolf. You should treasure him, not treat him like you have been ever since you became a werewolf and met Allison. Now, wake up and focus on stopping Peter," she growled before shoving Scott away from her and walking into the school. She would leave the two boys alone to talk about their issues while she went inside to make sure that Peter had not sneaked into the dance to harm someone.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"Smile already or I will not stand by you anymore tonight," Lydia snapped at Tiffani, who was staring at the dance with a bored expression. She was angry that Jackson had ditched her tonight, but she at least wanted to have fun with Tiffani. Allison had also skipped the dance as well.

Tiffani took a drink from her bottle of water before looking at Lydia. "Sorry, I just hate school dances. Anyways, today has been kind of stressful. I'll try to be more cheerful," she said with a smile before frowning as she felt something strange. She didn't know what she was sensing, but it was making her feel on edge.

"Tiffani, Lydia, we need to leave now," Stiles shouted as he raced towards the girls.

"What do you mean leave? We are not leaving this dance," Lydia snapped as she gave Stiles her evil look.

"Help me," Stiles whispered to his cousin, who was looking around the room warily.

"Hey Lydia, let's just go. You're miserable, I'm bored, and we could have a lot more fun messing up Jackson's car instead," Tiffani suggested to Lydia, who looked like she was giving the idea some thought. "You know you want to pay him back for being an ass," she continued and smirked when Lydia immediately started walking towards the exit of the gym. "That's how you get her to leave," she told her cousin as she followed after Lydia.

Stiles rolled his eyes but he followed the two girls. He had just heard from Scott and Derek that Peter was heading this way, and he wanted his cousin and Lydia out of harm's way. However, before he could leave the gym, a teacher stopped him to talk about his grades in class. A school dance was never the right time for that, especially not tonight. He tried to call out to his cousin to tell her to go straight for his jeep, but the girls were already out of sight the gym doors were closed. He glared up at the teacher, who was unfortunately the chemistry teacher.

"I cannot believe he ditched me," Lydia suddenly snapped as she and Tiffani had been walking towards the parking lot. Lydia ignored Tiffani's yell for her to stop going towards the lacrosse field. However, Lydia just kept storming forward until she stood close to the middle of the field.

Tiffani's heart stopped when she spotted a figure approaching the center of the field from the opposite direction. "Peter," she whispered before she took off running straight for the field. She grabbed Lydia and swung her out of the way before she was tackled to the ground by Peter. "Lydia, run now," she shouted as loud as she could as she kept Peter from biting her.

Lydia was shocked as she watched Tiffani struggling on the ground with some man, but she quickly got to her feet and took off running for the parking lot when she saw that Tiffani and the man's eyes were glowing different colors. "Help," she screamed as loud as she could when she saw a few people in the parking lot. "Stiles," she shouted when she spotted the boy. "Tiffani's being attacked," she continued and felt her heart race faster when she saw the dread appear on Stiles' face.

"Lydia go back inside now and call the cops," Stiles told the frightened girl before he took off running for the lacrosse field. He felt his heart stop when he did not see his cousin anywhere, but he did see blood on the grass. "No," he shakily whispered before he immediately pulled out his phone and called Derek. If anyone could help him find his cousin, it would be the guy who liked her.

He didn't even give Derek a chance to talk as he immediately shouted that Tiffani had been kidnapped by Peter. Silence besides breathing was all Stiles heard before an enraged growl tore through the phone before the line went dead. "Great, where the hell is Scott when you need him?" he snapped before he heard police sirens in the background. He stayed on the field because he knew his father would be here soon since Lydia would probably lead him here. Anything that had to do with the school was always a case his dad would take.

"Please stay alive," he whispered with as much hope as he could gather.

"You know, biting your alpha is quite rude," Peter's smooth voice said as he drove the dead nurse's car to an empty parking garage in town. The bleeding wound on his arm from the girl's bite was a nuisance, but it would heal soon enough. He glared in the rear-view mirror at the unconscious figure in the backseats. "I'll just have to teach you who is in control here, but that will be later," he mused to himself. He had a few plans to put in motion before his new beta woke up.

Tiffani awoke a few hours later when she heard a familiar voice. Her head was hurting a bit but not as bad as it would have if she wasn't a werewolf. She slowly sat up and noticed she was in the backseats of a car, but what really surprised her was the sight of Derek standing in front of Peter and talking to him. She expected Derek to be fighting his uncle or even trying to rip out his throat, but all he was doing was talking to him. She kept her mouth closed as she listened to what they were saying.

"Uncle, you've made my mate a part of your pack. It only makes sense for me to join your pack and help you stop the hunters," Derek said and he didn't even glance at the surprised woman in the car. "I'll help you stop the hunters, if you allow me to remain with my mate," he continued.

"I knew you would eventually see it my way," Peter said with a triumphant smirk. "I'm still surprised you found your mate, congratulations," he finished as he looked at the car to see Tiffani staring at the two of them with confusion and shock. "Oh I think she heard all of that," he said with a chuckle.

Derek snapped his head to the side so he could see Tiffani, who was giving him a look that promised they would be having a serious talk very soon. He gave a small nervous swallow as he tried to convey that he would explain everything as soon as he could. He felt a little relief when she gave him a small nod before turning to look at Peter, who was still chuckling.

"Oh Derek, I should warn you, your mate is quite the biter," Peter said and laughed even more at the look he received from his nephew and Tiffani.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"Will you let me explain?" Derek growled at Tiffani, who was sitting in front of his house with a stubborn expression on her face. He had been able to convince his uncle that he and Tiffani would wait for Peter at the old Hale house. Derek really just wanted to get his mate away from his crazy uncle so he could tell her his and Scott's plan. "Tiffani," he said softly as he crouched down to be eye to eye with her. "Listen to me," he continued.

Tiffani finally looked at him with a raised brow. She stared him down a few moments before motioning for him to go on and say what he wanted to say. She made sure to keep her face blank as Derek started explaining his and Scott's plan. He hadn't expected her to be kidnapped, but her kidnapping allowed him to convince Peter that he wanted to join his pack to be with his mate. Scott had called Derek as soon as Stiles let him know that Peter kidnapped Tiffani, and then Derek put the plan into action. Now they would wait for the others to lure Peter here so they could kill him to save Scott. However, Tiffani noticed that Derek hesitated when he mentioned killing Peter to save Scott.

She slowly stood up and put a finger on Derek's lips so he would stop talking. "You're not killing Peter to save Scott. He thinks he is going to kill Peter, but you won't let him. You're going to kill Peter so you will become the alpha," she said softly as their eyes stayed focused on each other. "Derek, what are you going to do after you kill Peter?" she asked keeping any judgment out of her voice.

"I'm going to kill Kate and then I'll create a pack for us," he told her as his eyes glowed bright blue. She gave a small gasp when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"But what about Scott? Are you just going to leave him to be an omega without a pack?" she asked as she felt her own eyes glowing as anger started to fill her. "Derek," she growled when the man wouldn't say anything. "He is my cousin's best friend and one of my good friends. He will be devastated when his one chance to go back to a normal teenager is taken away from him, and then to have you desert him. I will not let you leave him to figure everything out on his own if you do kill Peter. If you do not agree to bring Scott into our pack then you will not be killing Peter," she growled as she shoved Derek away from her and gave him a challenging look.

Derek let out his own growl when he saw his mate challenging him. "He would only fight me every step of the way of teaching him how to be a werewolf, not to mention making him one of my betas," he snapped as he tried to reach out for Tiffani, but she kept out of his reach. "I will not be able to tolerate him challenging me when I'm an alpha," he continued when she once again dodged his grab.

"Derek, if I let you kill Peter, then you have to swear to help Scott no matter what. If Scott doesn't want to be in the pack, then that's one thing, but if he does want to be in our pack, then you will welcome him with open arms, figuratively speaking. I know what being mates mean, I know that wolves mate for life. If you want me to be a happy and sweet mate, then I suggest you agree to what I'm suggesting. If not, then you will not like the consequences," Tiffani said before finally letting her eyes go back to normal and she relaxed her tense frame, so she wouldn't look like she was challenging him.

She watched as he thought over what she had to say before he gave an annoyed sigh and nodded. "I'll let him in the pack if he wants to belong, but if not, then I will stay make sure he stays alive and doesn't hurt anyone," Derek agreed even though she could tell that it about killed him to say all of that. He slowly approached her just to make sure that she didn't tense up and try to challenge him again. He didn't like her challenging him, but he already knew trying to challenge her back would only end up in them fighting with more than just words.

"I guess that's good enough," Tiffani said with a small smile before she grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him into the house. "So what do we do now that we have Peter, Scott, Stiles, and probably Allison and Kate heading this way?" she asked and yelped as he quickly pulled her into a kiss. "Now is not the time for that," she said as she pushed away for a moment.

"It's the perfect time for a kiss, since we could die in the next hour," Derek snapped back before capturing her lips again in a kiss. He smirked as he felt her relax and start to return the kiss. He was nervous about what all was going to happen tonight, and he did not want her to be harmed or taken away from him forever. He had already lost so much. He couldn't deal with losing his mate after just finding her.

A cell phone ringing made the two break apart so Tiffani could look at her phone. "They're on their way," she said after seeing the text message from her cousin. Surprisingly enough, she was more worried for Stiles, Scott, and Derek then she was herself, but that was probably because she could feel her connection to Peter, her alpha. The alpha was as smug as he could, wherever he was. "This is going to be bad," she thought as she put away her phone and looked out one of the windows. She could sense Allison and her aunt somewhere in the forest, and she felt the need to rip Kate's throat out. Maybe if she asked nicely, Derek would let her help kill Kate.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"I knew this was going to be bad," Tiffani grumbled as she and Derek stood outside of the house with Peter, who was glaring at Kate, Allison, Scott, and Stiles. She wanted so badly to go over by her cousin and friend, but the grip Derek had on her arm kept her from moving.

"It seems you've found someone new. Does that mean you've finally gotten over me?" Kate taunted Derek as she gave Tiffani a snide look.

Derek just growled at the hunter while Allison just stared at her aunt in shock, since Kate decided to brag about killing pretty much all of Derek and Peter's family and pack.

"Can you just shut up? Nobody wants to hear how you're a slut to get what you want or to infiltrate werewolf packs so you can kill them. You're just a bitch and I will happily rip your tongue out the next time you talk about the Hale family," Tiffani snarled and she once again was held back by Derek.

"Don't talk to my aunt like that you beast," Allison shouted as she drew an arrow and she felt a little of her confidence leave her when she saw Tiffani just raise an eyebrow at her.

"Wow, way to talk to somebody that was your friend. I don't know how you knew I was a werewolf, but I haven't once tried to hurt you since we've known each other. Whatever, you'll realize your aunt is just brainwashing you so you'll help her kill all of us. Also, if you're just trying to kill us because Scott kept it secret that he's a werewolf, then you're pathetic. Scott still cared for you after he found out your family were hunters, and yet you treat him like the root of all evil when you find out he's a werewolf," Tiffani snapped back at Allison, even though she could tell Peter and the others were getting tired of their bickering. She just wanted to draw this out so she could text Stiles a message, which she had been doing the whole time behind her back since Peter was in front of her and Derek.

"Enough," Peter growled at Tiffani before his eyes began to glow red. "I'm tired of this," he snapped before trying to command Scott with his alpha powers.

"Now," Derek hissed to Tiffani, who immediately rushed past Peter and tackled Scott, who wasn't expecting her to do that.

"Tiffani, what," Scott started to ask as his eyes turned golden and he change to his more werewolf form.

"We have to stop Kate. Allison may hate us forever, but we cannot allow Kate to get away with this anymore. After we stop her, we'll stop Peter, just trust me and Derek," she hissed to him. She chose to not mention the fact that Allison almost shot an arrow straight into Scott if not for Tiffani tackling him. She would let those two talk about that after this fight was over.

"Tiffani, get off him," Stiles cried out not understanding that his cousin wasn't trying to hurt his friend.

"Stiles, get down," Tiffani shouted as she saw Kate about to hurt her cousin, but thankfully Derek shoved Kate before she could hurt Stiles.

"I thought you said we were only hurting the werewolves. Stiles isn't a werewolf," Allison shouted as her faith in her aunt started to falter.

"Don't be naive. If we don't kill them all then they'll just keep coming," Kate shouted as she tried to shoot Derek, but Tiffani threw a branch straight at the woman's head. Kate dodged the attack but now she focused on trying to kill Tiffani.

Allison just stood amongst the battlefield not knowing who to shoot at as she watched her aunt try to kill an innocent person in all this. Stiles and Scott tried to talk some sense into her, but she was almost in shock.

A scream of pain broke Allison from her shock. She looked over to see Tiffani holding her side where blood was dripping through her fingers. "Kate, stop," she screamed but her aunt only shot a bullet towards her this time, and she was told to not interfere.

Peter and Derek both felt their anger grow when they saw Tiffani wounded, and they attacked Kate at the same time since she was distracted by her niece. Everyone in the woods froze as they watched Peter and Derek kill Kate Argent. Allison immediately notched an arrow and fired it at Peter, who just barely dodged it. She went to shoot one at Derek, but she was surprised to watch Tiffani stumble over and stand in front of him.

"Don't shoot him," Tiffani yelled as she felt Derek grab her and hide her behind him. "Just don't hurt him," she said as she felt her wound slowly starting to heal, but it was still bleeding too much.

"Well now that she's gone, this will be so much easier. Scott, kill your little girlfriend and join my pack. Your cousin's friend is already a part of my pack, so why not just accept your fate already," Peter said with a smug look as he once again tried to make Scott follow his command with his alpha power.

Tiffani and Derek watched as Scott fought against Peter's power while Stiles and Allison were working on a exploding arrow that would harm Peter long enough for Scott to make the final attack. However, only Tiffani knew that Derek would make the final attack that would kill his uncle.

Allison shot the arrow and Peter roared in pain before gasping in shock when Derek ripped out his throat. Tiffani felt something inside of her change as she watched Peter burning to death on the ground in front of them. She heard Scott yelling angrily at Derek after Peter took his last breath.

"Now I'll never be normal again," Scott cried out as Stiles and Allison stood near him.

"You were never going to be normal again," Derek growled as his eyes turned red. He turned away from Scott to go over to his mate, who had knelt down on the ground in front of the house not looking at them. "Tiffani," he said questionably before something stirred within him when she looked up and bared her neck to him.

"Tiffani, don't do it, don't be part of his pack," Stiles shouted along with Scott.

"I'm his mate, Stiles. I'll always be part of his pack," Tiffani said softly as she felt Derek accept her into his pack. She gave a small sad smile when he grabbed her hand and gently helped her up. He was careful about her side, which was still wounded. However, he did wrap an arm around her waist to hold her close.

"I suggest all of you leave," Derek growled as he held Tiffani closer to him.

"I'll talk to you all tomorrow, just go home for now. It'll all be ok," Tiffani told them even though she could tell Stiles would rather swallow nails than leave her alone with Derek. "It'll be fine," she said and felt relieved when Allison, Scott, and Stiles left.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

Derek helped Tiffani get into the house before he tended to her wound. It would heal soon enough, but it still needed to be cleaned and wrapped for now. The two of them were silent as they thought about everything that had just happened.

"What are you going to do with the bodies?" she asked, which wasn't the best thing to say to break the silence.

"Bury them where no one would think to look," he told her softly before growling softly when she moved forward to wrap her arms around him. "We're going to be fine," he told her as he ran his hands through her hair. "We will never have to worry about them again," he muttered.

"Good, but you know you're going to need to work on getting Scott to trust you," she said and chuckled when he gave an annoyed grumble. "It won't be so bad. Even if Scott doesn't like you right now, he does need your help to understand all of this," she said and yelped when he nipped her neck. "Who said you could bite me?" she asked as she pushed him back from her neck. "I expect a few dates before any biting," she said with a wink and laughed when he just smirked at her.

Tiffani stayed at the home with Derek that night as he buried the bodies, but the next day she returned to Stiles' house. She was immediately pulled into a hug by her cousin, and then he smacked her on the back of the head for scaring him to death and not including him on her and Derek's plan.

It took a few weeks before Scott would actually talk to her again, but he eventually got over what happened. Being a werewolf did have its perks for him, especially in lacrosse, but it helped that Allison was starting to forgive him.

High school was still torture for the group, but trying to get Scott and Derek to be on good terms was not happening. Tiffani helped Derek find an abandoned warehouse to live in instead of an underground tunnel system. She was not going to go see or stay with her mate in a tunnel system. Derek wasn't too happy about being so out in the open in his mind, but he got over it when Tiffani threatened to not come see him anymore.

However, they now had new problems. Jackson was at their door and they both knew what he wanted.

"I know what you are," Jackson was yelling as he hit the door.

"Just let me bite him and get him out of our hair," Derek growled to Tiffani, who was holding him back from answering the door.

"I know what you are, quit hiding from me," Jackson yelled again.

"No, if you bite him then we're in serious trouble. I will not be able to handle him being in our pack, so don't even think about biting him. Now let me handle this," she said to her mate and alpha before she pushed him away from her a bit.

"What are you going to do?" Derek asked before his jaw dropped as he watched her take off her shirt and stand there in her bra and jeans.

Tiffani messed up her hair before ripping Derek's shirt down the middle. She smirked when she heard him growl. She gave him a kiss before opening the door and glaring at Jackson, who looked at her in shock.

"I know what you are too, Jackson, annoying. Now if you don't mind, what we are, is busy," Tiffani snapped before pulling Derek into a more passionate kiss. She smirked as Jackson stood there with his jaw open, while Derek slammed and locked the door behind him.

"I like your plan better," Derek said, which only caused Tiffani to laugh. Her laughter was silenced by him kissing her again.

Time in Beacon Hills was much different than Tiffani ever expected it to be, but she was definitely enjoying herself. Derek had turned two high school boys into werewolves so they could join their pack. He was going to turn a girl, but Tiffani wouldn't let him. She saw the way the girl would look at Derek any time he visited her in the parking lot, and she would not tolerate another girl trying to steal her mate away. She would rip the girl's throat out before that would happen.

Her uncle wouldn't let her live with Derek yet, but she did enjoy staying over there as much as she could. However, sometimes the guys made the mistake of asking her to train with them. She always beat Isaac and Boyd, and most of the time she beat Derek by being sneaky.

"Tiffani, stop grabbing my butt," Derek growled as he had Tiffani pinned to the floor. He growled more when she just gave his butt a pinch and Isaac and Boyd were chuckling on the sidelines.

"I can't help myself. It's just so nice to grab," Tiffani teased and laughed when Derek just stood up and pulled her out of the room. "Hey, we didn't finish the fight," she yelled as he threw her over his shoulder.

"Oh we will, trust me. Boys go out and get something to eat," Derek shouted to Isaac and Boyd, who just left the warehouse laughing at their alpha and his mate.

"I'm happy," Tiffani whispered later that night.

"Good," Derek said sleepily as he held her closer.

"Who would have thought you'd be stuck with me?" she asked and laughed when he grumbled and just hid his face in her neck. "I tortured you so much and yet here we are," she said and smiled when he kissed her neck.

"You should have come here sooner," he whispered before the two of them fell asleep.

"Stiles, don't go in there," Scott was heard yelling in the warehouse right before Stiles opened the door to Derek's room.

"Oh my god," Stiles yelped before running out of the room when an angry alpha wolf growled at him.

"Stiles, you're my cousin, but that doesn't mean you should see me naked," Tiffani yelled out and laughed when Derek growled at her and Stiles started freaking out in the warehouse. "Oh this is the most fun I've had in a while," she said before getting ready for another day.

She never expected this to happen, but she was happier than she has ever been. She may have not wanted to be a werewolf, but she wouldn't change anything that had happened.

"Derek, I didn't want to see her naked. She's my cousin," Stiles whined when Derek was in the other room threatening him.

"So much fun," she said and made sure to let her cousin suffer a bit before she went into the main area to join in on another crazy day.

The End.


End file.
